SYOC
by TheGentleman9x0
Summary: Things change and yet they stay the same. There will always be heroes to train and a camp to train in, and there will always be a story to tell, just not one we've heard about. Form inside and on profile. CLOSED
1. Guidelines

_50 years have passed since the Seven Heroes of Olympus defeated Gaia in Greece, and since then a new generation of heroes has risen. The Greeks and the Romans now work in tandem, and though they remain separate, they have never been on better terms. Often times demigods from one camp visit the other for long periods of time, and ambassador's are always present. _

****EDIT: SUBMISSIONS HAVE BEEN EXTENDED. ALL SUBMISSIONS NOW DUE DECEMBER 21.****

**So here's my SYOC.**

**Rules:**

**1. Submissions will be considered through ****PM ****_only_****. You may send in a Review saying you will be sending in a character but any characters submitted through Review will be disregarded. That means guests, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to make an account. I mean, it is free.**

**2. Submissions are open for the next week, closing in exactly ****seven days****. That means, unless you ask for a special extension for extenuating circumstances, or I push back the due date myself, all submissions turned in after ****December 14th**** will be disregarded, ****_no matter how good the character is._**

**3. **Multiple character submissions are allowed and they will not decrease your chances, but just because one is accepted doesn't necessarily mean that the other is also. Just as well, it may so happen that one character is chosen as a main while the other is chosen to be a minor. This includes siblings twins, friends, or any variation as such.****

**4. Children of all types are welcome, besides those of the maiden goddess. This means you can have parents ranging from the minor gods to the Big Three, Roman to Greek, hero to villain, Hunters to Legacies, or even an oracle (or a demi-Titan, if they're well made). Every update I'll be telling you what types of demigods I need more of, and demigods of those types will have higher chances of being selected.**

**5. You don't have to fill out every section of the form if you don't want to. Starred* fields are required but all others are optional. Now that doesn't mean it is not ****_recommended _****that you put something in every section, just that you don't ****_have to_****. Characters given more details will be given a higher likelihood of being accepted and/or being a main character, and it would be better to say that the character doesn't have any where it applies than to leave it blank.**

**6. This is a story about teenagers, so make your character act like a teenager. Most of you are in high school or understand how high school is and so therefore should know how teenagers behave. Give me information on what your characters think about sex, drugs, and other things that teenagers think about. Tell me whether they have a foul mouth on them or if they'd never be caught dead with a curse word on their lips.**

**7. This is rated T for a reason. There will be mentions or implications of sex, drug and alcohol use, violence and other things that come with a T rating. However, the will be no explicit content included, and cursing will not be excessive, unless the characterization calls for it.**

**8. Characters related to characters from the books will not be disqualified outright. That means you're allowed to send in the grandchildren of Percy and Annabeth, or Jason and Piper, or any other ****_canon_**** couple****. However, remember around 50 years have passed since they were in camp, so by this time, they are all most likely dead and they're children are too old to be in camp. Grandchildren will be at just the right age, but their children will be well into their adult lives by now. Also I can only accept, at most, one or one group of children for each couple because their stories have to match up, so make them ****_good._**

**9. There will be three classifications of characters: Main, Major, and Minor. Minor characters will be seen scattered throughout the story and be included or mentioned in some story lines. Major characters will be included in most story lines and be very involved in what happens in the story. Main characters will be at the center of most story lines and plot events and will directly impact the continuation of the story. Hard numbers have yet to be determined, but, generally speaking, there will be more minors than majors and more majors than mains.**

**10. Try to make your character unique and try to make them well made and thought out. This means no Mary-Sues or whatever because people aren't perfect. Also try to make your character realistic and reasonable. Remember to keep the time frame in mind when making your characters and make sure your character isn't over-powered either. Also, try to explain your character well. I can't depict you're character well if I don't know what you're trying to say. **

**On to the form! (also found on my profile)**

GENERAL-

Name* (first and last):

Nickname* (they don't need to have one):

Age* (13-20):

Gender* (binary):

Hero or Villain* (Role of Villain undetermined):

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style):

Eyes* (color, shape):

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc):

Height:

Weight:

Build* (descriptive):

Skin Tone* (color):

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Anything Else:

BACKGROUND-

Mortal Parent* (that they know of):

Other Family:

History* (descriptive):

Hometown:

Race and Ethnicity:

Relationship with Mortal Family/Parent* (descriptive):

PERSONAL AND SOCIAL-

Personality* (detailed and descriptive):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Secrets:

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later):

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later):

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included):

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later):

Sociability (how they are with people):

Mortals (opinions on them as well as relationships):

DIVINITY-

Godly Parent* (or legacies, also state Roman or Greek):

Powers* (be reasonable):

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Flaws* (including fatal):

Relationship with Godly Parent* (descriptive):

Gifts from Parent:

Preferred Weapon* (magical or not):

Magical Weapons or Objects:

Backpack Essentials:

Armor:

Fighting Style:

MISCELLANEOUS-

Years at Camp:

Favorite Activity:

Anything else:

**Now if any of you have potential plot ideas or prophecies, feel free to PM them to me. Also, I will be posting only the name, age, appearance, personality, and social preferences of all accepted characters so all of you may settle amongst yourselves who to chose as friend, lover, and enemy/rival. I will also include the author's name, so that you may directly contact them. I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

**EDIT: SUBMISSIONS HAVE BEEN EXTENDED. ALL SUBMISSIONS NOW DUE DECEMBER 21.**


	2. Cast List

This will contain a list of all characters accepted, as well as their prospective position or classification. Though all information here is generally reliable, it may also be subject to change. Remember, nothing is set in stone.

**MAIN**

**MAJOR**

**MINOR**


	3. Characters

This chapter will contain briefer versions of the bios that you submit to me. This will only contain the information needed to make your choices about character relationships, including: Name, Age, Gender, Personality, Friends, Sexuality, Romance, Enemy/Rival, and Appearance. Characters listed in alphabetical order according to last name. Informations may be subject to change.

**Yuu Aizawa **son of Morpheus by _cutekitty5597_

Nickname* : Yuu though most people call him Aizawa

Age: 17

Gender: male

Appearance-

Hair: Yuu has naturally dark hair which he has bleached and so is blonde (however his roots are starting to show). It goes to just above his shoulder with side fringe but he usually keeps his hair scrapped up in a small pony tail, with his fringe pinned back.

Eyes: he has hooded light brown eyes. He wears black rimmed glasses but doesn't like wearing them so their either on his head or around his neck.

Facial Features: he has high cheekbones and a strong jawline.

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 68 kg

Build: quite lanky and scrawny with wide set shoulders.

Skin Tone: olive

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has 3 piercings in his ears two on his left one on his right. His cabin mates keep daring him to get more.

Personality: Yuu is generally laid back and is a fairly calm person, though he does have a short temper and often swears in Japanese when things don't go his way. He also is pretty inflexible if something has to be done, not short cuts allowed it has to be done properly. He also is pretty tactless and blunt which can cause some amusement though it often ends him up in trouble, he is also a smooth talker but he doesn't exactly like sarcasm and only uses it when he's really angry. He likes to talk a lot and to anyone that is unlucky to get caught in his conversations will get told the best stories of his dreams that last for hours. Despite this if you get him to listen to you he gives good advice. He also is forgetful and often leaves things everywhere. He is also quite suspicious but doesn't try to let it show. He is also not the easiest person to read. He also can be melodramatic when things don't go his way. He also tries to act cool but that fails as he often falls asleep halfway through his sentence. Also he gets excited when he talks about something he's passionate about and he stays awake by drinking ridiculous amounts of energy drinks. So he goes on a high sugar rush for an hour before calming down and being 'cool' then that lasts for 3 hours before he falls asleep. Even though he doesn't get angry easily when he does, he's a quiet cold angry and can be quite frightening. He's also open to any new experiences though when he get's drunk, he becomes really sleepy quickly.

Friends : Anyone who can deal with his mood swings and can take a joke.

Enemies/Rivals*: People who think he's just messing around for no reason and gets fed up with his stories

Sexuality: heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone who could calm Yuu down and keep him awake. But also deal with his suspicious nature and can see through his words.

* * *

><p><strong>James Andrews<strong> son of Hermes by _King James10158_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one):

Age* (13-20): 17

Gender* (binary): Male

Hero or Villain* (Role of Villain undetermined): Hero

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Dark brown, short curly hair

Eyes* (color, shape): Dark brown, though it is kind of small.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Has medium sized lips, a pug nose, light brown skin, and a scar running down his run to his neck.

Height: 6'5

Weight: 157

Build* (descriptive):A lean, pather like body. YOu can see the muscles however.

Skin Tone* (color): Light brown

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):At camp: Black and white shoes, black pants, the camp half blood tea-shirt, and his army jacket. In the mortal world its the same but a grey shirt. His summer clothes is black shoes, camo cargo pants, a grey tea-shirt, and sunglasses. In the winter he wears black/white shoes, black jeans, his white hoodie under his army jacket, a army jacket, and a bandana on his neck because he thinks it looks cool. His formal wear is a full tux with geal in his curly hair, making it shiny-looking. He sleeps in only grey boxers.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A long scar on his chin to the bottom of his neck- had gotten that from fighting someone in training.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Cunning and clever. He likes to prank people because its funny but not when its hurtful. He's funny, as most people comment, but has a sense of responsibility around him. He can be serious if he wants to be but usualy isn't. he's a liar and a trickster but everyone loves him for it, while some might get really mad at him. He's helpful and reliable, as his mother taught him.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): SOmeone that is nice to others and can joke around at times. SOmeone who isn't self centered about themselves and someone who isn't mean.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): He hates when people make fun of how they look or their sexuality. He hates when people call other people dumb and bully them. He thinks that its stupid when people enjoy another persons pain.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): He's gay but tries to hide it. He knows society hates gays so he really tries to hide it.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind. SOmeone that isn't that romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron Aragon<strong> son of Hades by _Agentweapon_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Nope

Age* (13-20): 16

Gender* (binary): Male

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style):A shiny black that is thick on the top and starts to fade going down for reference Google Military Medium Regulation Haircut just a tad thicker on the fade.

Eyes* (color, shape): Regular round eyes. With dulling black irises.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Mouth is small with average lips. Nose is a little stubby but overall averge from a distance. Has a small mustache that he shaves every week so it barely looks like he has one. Though if he lets it grow it thickens and every now and then he grows out a small beard.

Height: 6 foot 5

Weight: 225 lbs

Build* (descriptive): He has a lean medium build, Athletic for one but not overly muscular. He has very strong leg muscles which allows him to run for very long distance but if he sprints he cant last very long.

Skin Tone* (color): Light brown complexion

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): black leather jacket with a white shirt with a dragon on it. Blue pants and black combat boots. He will usually wear the same thing during all the seasons. For sleep wear he wears plaid cotton pants and a regular white t-shirt. Formal wear he wears a white button up with long sleeves and a black tie with red stripes, black slacks and dress shoes. Swimming he wears a surfer shirt to hide his scar and black shorts.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Long diagonal scar that goes a little up his neck and all the way down to his left waist.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): He is antisocial even with his siblings. will attempt to avoid everyone during the day. During capture the flag he enjoys hacking away mercilessly at the opposing demigods making him heartless (though he cares just doesn't show it). He will help others though if asked not reluctantly but because was taught to help others. Has a high standard for honor, respect, and other high morals. He was taught to respect those he deserve it and stand up to those who demand it rather than earn it. The Are's kids bullied a newcomer once in front of him and he fought them all despite being outnumbered he and eventually lost the fight but not without taking a few of them down with him first.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): People who usually will not pry into his personal life. But if he feels comfortable around them he will open up.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): He doesnt like any bullies and will usually stand up to them, so the Ares cabin is definetly his enemy and will always side with the team opposing them.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Straight

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone to open him up and that will always be there for him. No matter the problem he has.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena Bateson <strong>daughter of Ares by _TeamPiper_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Lena. It's not that she doesn't like Helena, she just doesn't like saying a three syllable name. Most people don't even know that Helena is her real name.

Age* (13-20): 14 (in some sense...)

Gender* (binary): Female

Hero or Villain* (Role of Villain undetermined): Hero, preferably

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Flame red, Irish curls that go down to her chest when curly, and waist line when straight (which is never). It's always unkept, or in a messy high pony tail.

Eyes* (color, shape): Irish emerald green eyes that are kind of big and child like.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Small nose and mouth, but larger eyes.

Height: 5'0 ("We grow 'em small in Ireland")

Weight: 110

Build* (descriptive): She's shockingly thin, and has zero to no breasts. Everything about her is narrow and small, which is why she was perfect for climbing the rat lines in the Air Force.

Skin Tone* (color): Noticeably pale; no matter how long she stays in the sun, she won't tan.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): She is particularly fond of a pair of denim shorts to wear with her CHB shirt. Her shoes are a smile pair of Chuck Taylor's, and her old dog tags from when she was in the Force. In the winter, she'll just swap over to jeans, and when it's bitterly cold she'll throw on her old black ski jacket she had from when she was a soldier.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Her hands are dreadfully callused from climbing the rat lines. She also has the number 25791 tattooed on her wrist; the same number hangs from her neck on her dog tags.

Anything Else: She speaks with a heavy Irish accent.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Lena is strong-willed and impulsive, but very kind and caring at heart. She is capable of standing her ground in fights and arguments alike, and does not give up against obstacles. Though she prides herself on being tough, Lena shows much empathy when people tell her private things, and is even sympathetic towards her enemies in battle, saying she joined the Service to fly, not to kill people. Lena is also very smart and a quick thinker. She has shown herself to be able to find solutions to most problems she faces. However, Lena also tends to be somewhat arrogant, believing that she is better than most boys. She dislikes sitting around discussing issues, preferring to act instead of wasting time debating or deliberating. She is also quite sarcastic, occasionally turning a serious situation awkward, or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Because she's from Ireland in the 19 hundreds, her slang is quite different. Back home, the language she used was extensive cursing but now it just sounds weird. Where most people would say "That f*** jack-a**", she would say "That sodding bum-rag!" At first, people made fun of the way she spoke, but everyone is use to it by now. She's very interested in modern devices, but has no clue now to work them. Lena will often forget what devices are called and describe them in strange ways, such as "The voice box communication device that you touch" for a modern cell phone.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Preferably someone who could balance out the crazy, soldier, cursing outlook, but she'll be friends with anyone.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): She really doesn't like anti-feminists.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual (it's why she quit the hunters; she couldn't stand it anymore)

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): If needed, I think she would work well with Nick Dashner because of their shared military interests, but whatever you think is best (see Nick's romance column for more information)

* * *

><p><strong>Velia Cesie <strong>daughter of Muta by _Secret Of The Blade_

Nickname: Veil

Age: 14

Gender: Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair: Slightly longer than her shoulder, ends curve inwards, Bangs are cut unevenly, Platinum blonde, darker edges

Eyes: Deep set, startling silver-blue eyes

Facial Features: Oval, still has a bit of baby fat on her face. Small refined nose, small, pouty lips- always has edge twitched up in amusement

Height: 5'

Weight: 102 lbs (small appetite)

Build: Petite, appears very breakable, but is very enduring and strong, unable to build much muscle

Skin Tone: pale tan

Clothing: Usually just wears a tank top over a pair of skinny jeans, has a pair of black and white gloves on all time (just over her elbow) uses earthy tones, in colder weather instead of a jacket she uses a cloak, has on either long boots or sandles, appearance dosnt change much  
>For formal evens shes in a dress thats normally backless thats slightly longer than her knees (ice blue)<p>

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Has a lot of small scars on her hands and fingers, inside her bottom lip is a scar from biting it so much. Has a long thin scar on her left arm

Anything Else: Considered mute, with her parentage talking is forbidden

Personality: (Is like a mini Lupa, though silent) Harsh and Judgmental of people, mortal or godly. Only gives respect to those who prove themselves strong, either physically or emotionally. Cares little about social structure. Appears very militaristic, she is at times when needed but in her free time she is sneaky and mischievous, often causing trouble or playing pranks. Doesn't make a sound as she moves or in pain unless its extreme.  
>Though she can't talk she is very caring, and shows it when she can. Is a very touch feely person. Seems to know more than the average person, since she can't talk she listens and picks up many things. Incapable of feeling pity for those she considers below herself. Becomes like a puppy at times, refuses help unless that help is commanded. Very prideful<p>

Friends: People who actually don't mind her silence, and involve her in things even if she can't speak

Enemies/Rivals: Anyone who takes communication, or anything for granted

Sexuality: Straight

Romance: Someone who can keep up with her and challenge her

* * *

><p><strong>Dorothy Opal Darling<strong> daughter of Demeter by _Breaking the Remix_

Nickname*: Dot or Dotty

Age*: 16

Gender*: Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Dot has long mahogany brown hair that reaches a little past her mid back, the tips tickling at her hips. It's wavy and the ends curl on humid days or when it's wet. She usually keeps it up in a tight ponytail high on her head, but a few pieces always fall around and frame her face.

Eyes*: Wide almond shaped eyes thickly framed by naturally dark lashes. They're a deep honey color, nearly amber in a dark light (like candle or moon light).

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Dot has a round face with very soft features; she has an average button nose, slightly upturned at the end, with thick rounded lips, her upper lip slightly thicker than her bottom. She has apple cheekbones and a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She has a dark beauty-mark a few centimeters above the corner of her lip on the right side.

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 130 lbs

Build*: Dot is very short with a slightly stocky build; she has a pear shaped body with wide hips and an average chest.

Skin Tone*: Pale, creamy white

Clothing*: (Camp): Deep blue camp shirt with light wash cut-off jeans that end around mid-thigh with tan timberland boots. (Everyday Clothes for Cool Weather): Gray, loose sweater dress that reaches mid-thigh with white knit stockings that end a bit above the knee with rustic brown Joe Lace-up Boots. A few silver bracelets and an eclectic array of rings with varying set stones.

(Everyday Clothes for Warm Weather): A nice white cotton t-shirt with a round neckline. A classic dark blue circle skirt designed short skirt that ends at the knee with a tan belt and matching tan moccasin flats.  
>(Winter): Long-sleeve burgundy sweater with a gray knit infinity scarf. Dark-wash denim skinny jeans with light brown lace-up riding boots.<br>(Summer): Off the shoulder 80s inspired baggy shirt with an obscure design and/or classic rock band logo (In varying colors). With high waisted blue-denim shorts and black lace up distressed combat boots. A strange array of rings would also accompany most of her outfits in differing designs and with varying stones.  
>(Formal): Chiffon pleated dress with black vegan leather motor jacket and sheer black tights with black 4-inch wedge lace-up boots. A long silver necklace with a silver or jewel-toned pendent and her eclectic array of rings.<br>(Sleepwear): A very baggy t-shirt that reaches to her knees and hangs off the shoulder and black bike-shorts.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Dot has a collection of light scars across her legs and upper arms from a mix of running around in the woods as a child and training at camp. She has no tattoos as of yet, but several ear piercings consisting of an industrial on her right ear, three cartilage piercings on her left and a set of two lobe piercings on either ear.

Anything Else: Dot loves casual fashions and vintage fashions. She wants to be a clothing designer when she grows up, so she's constantly mixing and matching outfits that are fashionable as well as comfortable and easy to get around in.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Dot is very friendly and sweet, with an open and caring personality; she's not overly and annoyingly peppy, she has an easy-going positivity that's very inviting to most people. She's quick to laugh and she's very impulsive, not afraid to do a lot of things. Dot is very patient, and easy to talk to, never judging anyone when they come to her seeking advice or a shoulder to cry on. She has an infectious smile and hates seeing others sad, finding herself always seeking to bring others happiness. For the most part, Dot is very a very happy and outgoing person, but when she gets depressed she is very quiet and she closes out the world; she cuts ties for a little while and recedes into herself, seeking to be alone in her times of sadness, and refusing to place her grief on anyone else's shoulders. Overall, Dot is a 'glass-half-full' kind of girl with a positive outlook on life, she see's the bright side to most things and is very much a people pleaser. She is independent in her own right, not needing people around her to make her happy or to alleviate boredom or sadness, but she very much enjoys being around others. She does like her alone time, and will find moments for herself so she can have that time for relaxing and doing things she wants to do. Dot is also very impulsive—when she wants to do something, she'll find a way to do it. She is an adventurous outdoorsy kind of person who's always up for a challenge. Dot is a naturally sweet and caring girl, who loves to see others happy; but she's also impulsive and always up for an adventure.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Pretty much anyone; she isn't choosy with who she hangs out with, as she sees the good in everyone, and she never decides friendship based on lineage. She has a few truly close friends who consist of people who know her inside and out and can stay with her through the highs and the lows. Those whom she counts in her close ring are usually people who are sarcastic and witty and can be brutally honest with her about everything. She likes close friends who are truthful, strong and wont take anyone else's crap. Strangely enough, some of Dot's closest friends tend to be negative people, and, in some cases, the complete opposite of herself.

Enemies/Rivals*: Dot doesn't have many enemies, mainly those of the camp (such as titans or villainous creatures), but Dot detests bullies, or sadists: people who get enjoyment out of hurting others, be it physically or mentally.

Sexuality*: Straight

Romance*: Dot wants someone who is understanding of her moods, who can stick with her through the bad, the lows, and the anger and still come out on her side without looking at her in a negative light for it. She's not picky on looks, truly valuing someone for who they are on the inside; she wants someone who can make her laugh and smile, who is intelligent and takes value in their appearance. She doesn't care what they look like, but she definitely wants someone who value's how they look, ie: clothing and fashion. Dot is a fashionista at heart and wants someone who dresses sharp—not necessarily crazy amazing 100% of the time, but at least respectable and clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicolas Dashner<strong> son of Nike by _TeamPiper_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Everyone calls him Nick, and the older guys call him Nicky when they tease him.

Age* (13-20): 14, so he's younger than a lot of the guys.

Gender* (binary): Male

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Nick's hair is unkept and dirty blond. He has it long enough to cover his ears, just because he doesn't like people seeing them (check history).

Eyes* (color, shape): He's got dark brown eyes which are covered by thick black glasses.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): The only abnormal physical feature Nick has is that one of his ears is deeply burned and crippled.

Height: 5'5 (this is something else he is playfully teased about)

Weight: 140

Build* (descriptive): Nick is not nessesarily ripped, but he isn't skin and bone. Because he's so short, he feels obligated to make up for that in strength (which he accomplishes somewhat).

Skin Tone* (color): Light tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): At camp, he's always wearing a pair of black athletic shorts (preferably Nike) and his CHB shirt. On his feet, he constantly wears a pair of combat boots, that are near destruction because he's had them so long. During the school year, he likes to wear a plain pair of jeans, and one of his dad's old band t-shirts (his father played music before getting drafted) and of course the combat boots. In the winter, it's practically the same thing, only he'll wear a navy blue ski jacket when it's bitterly cold out. On top of all that, he is constantly wearing his fathers dog tags from the war, which he simply refuses to remove.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Like mentioned before, his left ear is practically burned off, but other than that he doesn't have any piercings or tattoos. He's afraid if he gets one, they won't let him in the military.

Anything Else: When you look in his eyes, you can almost see the crazy behind them.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive):Nick boarders the line of insanity. He is (seemingly) un afraid of death, and thrives off the thrill of danger. Every chance he gets, he'll dodge an up coming car, jump off a bridge, or do anything he can get a thrill off of. He's fairly rude and insensitive, although not intentionally. He lacks social skills, and constantly makes jokes about people or things (always at the wrong times). He's not remarkably bright, and he'll often say something that everyone laughs at, but he doesn't understand why they're laughing. He's only genuinely sensitive about one topic: his father. People will call Teddy Dashner crazy, and nothing angers Nick more than that. If you insult his father, people literally have to hold him back. He'll keep screaming about how brave his father was, and throws impulsive insults out at whoever is mocking him. This is generally how his enemies get Nick to crack; they'll call out his father. No one knows why Nick is so defensive over his dad after what he did to him, but they don't question it. Nick is never seen without Teddy's dog tags around his neck. He's constantly cursing, no matter how many times people tell him to stop. Nick doesn't think things through. He's constantly impulsive, and lives in the moment. Even though he can kind of be a jerk, he's still endearing. The older guys all look out for him a treat him like a little brother. Even though Nick will act like he's embarrassed by this, he secretly loves it and relies on the support. Although, it does make him mad when the older boys won't let him do any dare devil stunts; Nick will yell at them "You can't tell me what I can or can't do! You're not my father" and they will reply "No, but I wish I was your father, then you might still have an ear!" (Or something to that effect), and that will shut Nick right up. He's incredibly random, and will say the strangest things at the strangest times. He has a bit of a small man complex and he thinks he can do anything, but the other campers know his limitations and won't let him go too overboard.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): He really loves and idolizes the older boys.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Most people at CHB like him because he's small and endearing, and crazy enough to make them laugh, but people at his school really hate him.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): I'm fine if he stays single (after all, he is just 14 and you could probably pull some "You'll get in when you're older" jokes from him), but if you had to pair him with someone it should probably be Lena (the other character I was planning on submitting), just because they're both 14. But, I understand if you want to keep him single.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Faraway, <strong>daughter of Aresby _We're All Okay_

Nickname: None

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Hair: long, brown, straight

Eyes: brown

Facial Features: light freckles on cheeks, pointed jawline

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Build: athletic, lean

Clothing: Usually anything comfortable (both camp and mortal world). She doesn't much care how she looks, and she usually just wears a plain t-shirt and jeans. The only difference from winter to summer is that in winter, she wears long pants an a jacket, and in summer, she wears shorts.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: No tattoos or piercings, small scar under left eye.

Anything Else: I think that's everything

Personality: Alice, as stated above, is a bully, but she doesn't look at it that way. She feels like she's showing kids her age what the real world is like. She can be mean and nasty, it doesn't matter who you are. The only person who she's not like that towards is Mara, who she hasn't seen since she's gone to camp. She can be cold and distant, and she's rarely the first person to introduce herself. She is the least friendly person on earth. She has a very short temper, and it takes the smallest things to set her off. She can't stand romance (especially the more explicit kind), however, she does sometimes find herself wishing that there's someone out there for her. That's rare, though, and it usually only happens when Alice is feeling particularly low. Despite her tendency to be a bully, Alice can't stand seeing someone mess up, and she'll rush to help them.

Friends: Someone trustworthy, who wouldn't care about her past, or the fact that she's not the nicest person in the world.

Enemies/Rivals: People who have everything handed to them, anyone stuck-up and conceded.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Romance: Same thing as friends, someone who'd ignore the baggage. Alice wouldn't care about looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Aelin Phoenix Ashryver Galathynius<strong> daughter of Vulcan by _TheHandWeWereDealt_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Fireheart

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hero or Villain: Hero, preferably

Appearance-

Hair: Aelin has light blonde, straight hair that used to reach down to get waist, but is now just to her chest. It was cut off, accidentally, in the War Games. It's usually in that princess style where the two braids make a sort of crown and meet at the back of her head. Either that or in a small messy bun at the top of her head. When her hair was waist-length, it was always down or in a long fishtail braid.

Eyes: Aelin has slender, almond shaped icy blue eyes, ringed with gold.

Facial Features: Aelin has a slender nose, and high cheekbones. Her ears are slightly pointed, like she's a fairy or something(she isn't). Aeil has thin eyebrows, and a slight spray of freckles across her nose.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130 pounds

Build: Athletic, and thin.

Skin Tone: Pale peahcy kind of tone.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Aelin loves nice and elegant things, since she was born rich. As formal wear, unless it's a funeral, she'll wear a beautiful ball gown dress. Training, she'll wear leggings and long tunics with sneakers, but other than that, she'll usually wear skirts and other dresses, even in the Winter. Then, there are a ton of sweater dresses. At night, she wears shorts and a tank top. For shoes, she'll wear sneakers when she's training, and otherwise she wears flats and heels. If there's snow, she wears fur boots.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: There's a tattoo of a Phonenix rising, on her back. It's at the center and is large. When she rolls her shoulders, the Phonenix looks like it's flying.

Anything Else: Nope.

Personality: Aelin is very, very guarded. And tough. From her times on the streets, she has street smarts and doesn't trust easily, and she can endure a ton of pain. You have to earn Aelin's trust, and when you do, she's loyal to you forever. Aelin is quiet and calculating, very observant when she needs to be. She's clever and quick and agile, and carries herself a certain way, with confidence. Aelin carries herself like a queen, and is regal in all ways. She never shows her true emotions, Aelin has an incredible poker face. If she's with people who she cares for, like her friends, she is incredibly open and snarky, but in a nice way. She usually only talks in public when needed, and when she does, you should listen. Cassie calls her Fireheart because she can see that Aelin has a passionate heart, and partly because of her power.

Secrets: Before the gang threw her on the street, they would force her to kill other innocent people and other gangs, or just randoms on the street. The days leading up to when they threw her on the street, she would just find already dead homeless people and take certain body parts from them because the gang always wanted proof that the person they wanted dead was dead. And no one knows she was a street fighter except Cassie and Charlie.

Friends: People she trusts with all her heart. My other character, Cassie. Charlie is a girl I'll send after I send you a boy.

Enemies/Rivals: People who are power hungry and such. They remind her of the gang she was sent to.

Sexuality: Straight.

Romance: Someone who she can trust on a more romantic, intimate level.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra Rhode Hùdor<strong>, daughter of Poseidon, by _LookingForAPensword_

Nickname: Cassie, Cass

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Hair: Made up of all different shades of brown. Cassie's hair is very thick and wavy and curly and out of control, and is layered. It goes down in ringlets to her mid back. She usually keeps it down, because whenever it's in her ponytail or a braid, it gets unraveled and/or someone yanks out the rubber band.

Eyes: Cass has the generic sea green eyes, but hers are darker, and change shade when her emotions are all over the place. Her eyes are wide and round.

Facial Features: She has what people call perfectly arched eyebrows, and she has a button nose. She has one dimple, and a thin scar on the right side just below her forehead from falling down the steps.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 100

Build: Slightly curvy, but athletic.

Skin Tone: Cassie's skin is a brownish tan.

Clothing: Cass refuses to wear dresses, instead she'll wear a long sweater dress that she denies is a dress with leggings and boots for formal in the winter and fall. In the summer and spring, good luck. At night, she usually wears shorts with an old tee or oversized sweatshirt. Her camp and mortal clothes are mostly all the same, except for the shirt. In the summer, she'll wear a t shirt, any denim, including overalls with shorts or pants, and a graphic or print t shirt, and her converse. That's all the sneakers she has cause she's obsessed with those. In the fall or winter, Cassie wears her usual denim, this time colored, with sweaters of all kinds, leggings, and on her feet are usually uggs or combat boots.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: When Charlotte and Aelin dragged her to the parlor, and she got an infinity sign on her right wrist.

Anything Else: She has a long scar on her left side.

Personality: Cass' grandma has taught her a lot. She's learned to be fair and not judgmental at all. Cassie is very observant and intelligent, even though she's the most dense person at times. She's clever, and thinks quick on her feet, but isn't the most witty person. Cassie is weirdly wise, like she's lived more lives than she knows(she has actually, two, this is her third life, she tried for Isles of the Blest). She gives people the best advice, and is always there for a shoulder to cry on. She's obsessed with books, her dyslexia isn't bad at all. She's random and kind of quirky, but people find her funny all the same. Cass is very stubborn and determined, she never gives up and always stands her ground. She doesn't trust many people, but is loyal to the people she does trust. Cassie is claustrophobic., and hates to be or feel closed in. She is also unbearably clumsy, which is how she fell down the stairs, but somehow cautious. Cass is great with kids.

Friends: Cassie would want someone who is honest with themselves, and can accept her for who she is.

Enemies/Rivals: A very judgemental person.

Sexuality: Straight.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone who's big enough she can steal their hoodies and sweatshirts, she's notorius for that, and someone who can understand that's she's independent and stubborn, and doesn't always need help.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Draco Khalid <strong>son of Athena by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one):Most people just call him Khalid, but there's the occasional Draco here and there, by those who have earned his respect, like Chiron and the gods and old friends as well, and for all intents and purposes, most people think Draco is his real first name. His brother, Neil, calls him Drake. But people fond of their own head are advised to stick to Khalid. People don't really know his name is Artemis, and he'd like to keep it that way. He doesn't need his feminine name to mess up his reputation. Someone might end up learning his true name, or even calling him Arty, if they can wedge themselves into his heart

Age*: 17 going on 18

Gender*: Male

Appearance-

Hair*: He has short black hair that he styles up in a side part professional looking comb over.

Eyes*:He has very dark brown eyes, so dark that they look almost black and blend in with his pupils

Facial Features*: He isn't particularly attractive because of his scars, and doesn't necessarily turn heads, but he isn't ugly either. He has high cheekbones and a prominent jaw-line and normal sized lips. Most of the scars on his face have faded substantially and are barely noticeable now. You can really only see them if you look very closely for them. He's pretty adorable, in any case, but he doesn't really like being called that. Something about emasculation.

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 160 lb.

Build*: : He's slightly below average in height and on the slimmer side when it comes to weight. He isn't particularly physically imposing, despite how intimidating he is. He's pretty athletic and slim.

Skin Tone*: light brown

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): He's by all means well dressed. He constantly wear $1000 suits, often three piece. Since he comes and goes from camp, he wears the same thing. He wears nothing but boxers to sleep.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: he has scars all over his back, arms, and legs. He has a few scars on his face, like on his left temple, right cheek and upper lip, as well as one beside his left eye and two on his nose, one that runs horizontally across and another that runs along the side. He also has two crisscrossing scars on left side of his chest of his heart, as well as one on the right side of his chest that runs diagonally all the way down to the left of his belly button. His back and legs are covered in scars, but his most noticeable scar above all others is a set of six cars, which are separated in groups of three, each starting at one shoulder blade and crossing on his back almost like claw marks making a massive X on his back.

Anything Else: he has a british accent because he was born in England and he spent a lot of time there

Personality*: He's beyond self-centered, but he has every right to be. He's rich, intelligent, and great at most things he does. His wealth is immense, and he's valued at over 7 billion USD. He has the funds to spend on most everything he could ever want and he has the capabilities and connections to get them. He's a great public speaker, and people have a hard time not liking him, at least when he wants them to. However, he rarely wants them to. To him he has everything he could ever want and has no concern for other people. Among the people who actually know him, he runs short on appeal, but to people who have only heard of, but never met him, he sounds like a valuable asset. He's very hard to tolerate, but if you can give into his commands and accept his leadership, he's not too bad. He's very brash, and isn't afraid to speak his mind about anything and most everything. It's not that he doesn't understand that he shouldn't say these things, no he understand it perfectly well, he just doesn't care if you like him or not, and to him, it's your loss if you don't. He's been clinically diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, but he's met Narcissus, and he really doesn't see the similarity. He may be not the most attractive guy ever, but he's not sore to look at. Even then, he can be entertained with a mirror for hours. When talking to most people he looks almost bored or uninterested, but if he wants you to do something for him, or wants you to like him, he can be quite suave and charming. He is often like this with girls when he first meets them but reverts back to his usual jerk after they've grown fond of him and gotten to know him. He's quite the pyromaniac, but is fearful about the questionable level of control he has over his powers due to this. Also, much to his chagrin, he's only the second best sword-fighter and can be bested by at least one male, or if a girl could too, it would infuriate him to no end.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): He doesn't think he has many friends but most people consider him a friend of theirs.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): He's quick to make enemies or rivals, but rarely can they keep up

Sexuality*: Heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): He likes girls on an almost purely physical level, as he avoids emotions. He doesn't want a relationship, and he believes, in his status, he shouldn't be tied down. Girls don't tend to like him either so it works out. If a girl could somehow get into his heart it would be all the better for him, but the girl would need to be very different from him (what's that saying about opposites attract?). She would need to be sweet, friendly, and, above all, tolerant. She would also need to understand that he really does want to be in love, he just doesn't know how to do it. But it would be good for him in any case. If you do decide that you would really like for him to be a traitor or a villain then it would be good for him to fall in love with a girl that is a hero and have Draco switch to the good side for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Neil Khalid <strong>son of Apollo by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Just plain old Neil

Age*: 16

Gender*: Male

Appearance-

Hair*: very light, almost platinum, blonde hair, which he keeps very long and flowing, so long in fact that he could tie it in a ponytail if he wanted to, which he does when training, but normally he leaves it loose.

Eyes*: big, round, piercing blue eyes

Facial Features*: He has very chiseled features, and is for all purposes quite attractive. He has a very pretty face for a guy, with a very prominent cheekbones and an uncanny jaw line. He has very full lips and in general vey masculine, very attractive features

Height: 6' 7"

Weight: 250 lbs.

Build*:He is very muscular and is the tallest person in most rooms. He's almost bodybuilder fit, but not quite. He's not excessively muscular, and he doesn't really look like a wall of muscle but he's more than just toned.

Skin Tone*: he has very tan white skin. almost like a surfer tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Most of the time he's just wearing sweatpants and athletic shorts and a t-shirt. Outside, he wears jeans and t-shirts mostly. He never wears, and it's weird how often he's caught without a shirt.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has zero blemishes on his skin

Anything Else: He's just a really attractive guy

Personality*: All around, Neil is a very nice guy, and he tries his hardest to get others to like him. He can sometimes be naïve and a bit dense, and will often not pick up on sarcasm or hints dropped by others. He is very loyal, and will do anything for those he cares about. His brother, Draco, is perfect in all ways to him and can do no wrong. He is a bit faint-hearted, and doesn't like blood or killing others, but will do so if he deems necessary. He will follow orders to the letter, and will do almost everything his brother tells him to. He's someone people want as a friend, and is extremely dependable. It's rare to find someone who hates or dislikes him but people have no reason to be jealous of him. Around him, it's natural to feel appreciated and loved because he truly does enjoy your presence. He's mostly a happy-go-lucky guy nowadays and he won't dwell on negative situations for too long. He gets over things very easily and won't hold a grudge, unless you hurt on of his loved ones. He's very hard to aggravate, and he takes everything in stride. It's almost impossible to make him angry with anyone and he forgives very easily, but he won't tolerate others tormenting innocent people or the week. He's a white knight at heart with a very strong sense of morals.

Friends* (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): He tries to be friends with everyone he meets

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): He doesn't really have any enemies because he avoids making them and never holds grudges

Sexuality*: heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): He's a really caring guy, so I guess a girl would be good for him. I think they would get annoyed with the way he idolizes his brother though. It's also important that the girl be someone who has he head on straight and can think well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru Kobayashi<strong>, son of Khione by _Kuroshibata70_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): He does not have one

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance-

Hair: He has lush, wavy black hair that reaches to his shoulders, but he puts it in a low ponytail.

Eyes: Coffee Brown Eyes

Facial Features: He has a square jawline with perfectly arched eyebrows as he has dimples with a pointed nose. He has Japanese features.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 148

Build: He has a slight muscular frame

Skin Tone: Unnaturally White and Pale, like Snow.

Clothing*: Camp - The CHB Shirt shaped as a V-neck with black shorts and black sandals.  
>Mortal World - Hikaru is in with the Metrosexual Fashions. In the warm and summer climates, he wears short sleeved Slim Shirts either with polka dots or flowers on them with pants that are rolled up the ankles along with solid colored belts. These are of solid and dark hues colors as he wears his black slip shoes.<br>In the winter and cold climates, he wears similar clothing style that he wears in the summer/warm climates except the shirts and pants are longer. He has a black, short leather coat, but he doesn't wear it much, because of his Godly Powers.  
>Sleepwear - He wears a gray loose tank top with black shorts.<br>Formal - He wears a charcoal black three piece suit with a dark blue neck tie as he has a white suit pocket square handkerchief.  
>Extra - During the SummerWarm seasons, he has black Ray Bans Sunglasses

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He got a scar on the end of his left eyebrow, which he got from a fight from another Demigod.

Anything Else: No

Personality: Hikaru is a open Metrosexual, meaning he is a straight young man who much attention to his personal appearance. He has a comedic and flirty side as he either wants to get into a girls' pants or just to annoy someone. Unlike his twin, he is very sociable and gossipy as he sneaks around collecting dirt on someone, who he doesn't like in hopes of using it for blackmail. He is sly and a bit manipulative into getting people to do his betting by putting on a super kind face. However, he is very protective of his younger twin as he tries to point him in the right direction as he doesn't truly like Kazue's "thug life" style. As he is flamboyant, he has symptoms of OCD as he needs his cabin, clothes, and anything he owns to be super perfect, clean and unwrinkled. As a young man growing up, he is sexually active as he sleeps with the girlfriend he has, but he doesn't use them no matter what others might say. He doesn't really like drugs as he thinks that drugs will make him dirty.

Friends: Aphrodite Children, Clover - the Satyr who saved him and Kazue. He is a hard-working Satyr, who takes no crap from anyone. People who are into fashion and who doesn't care if he is Khione's child.

Enemies/Rivals: Khione, Monsters, and people who detest him because he is Khione's son.

Sexuality: Straight

Romance: He likes a fun, outgoing type of girl, who has a good sense of style and comedy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue Kobayashi<strong>, son of Khione by _Kuroshibata70_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Kazu

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance-

Hair: He has short dyed cherry red hair that is kept messy

Eyes: Coffee Brown Eyes

Facial Features: He has a round face with high cheekbones with bushy eyebrows with a pointed nose. He has Japanese features.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 152

Build: He has a slight muscular frame

Skin Tone: Unnaturally White and Pale, like Snow

Clothing: Camp - Camp - The CHB Shirt shaped as a Tank Top with black shorts and dark green high tops.  
>In SummerWarm Climates - He wears short sleeved baggy shirts with baggy shorts and his dark green high tops.  
>In WinterCold Climates - He wears long sleeved baggy shirts and baggy pants with his dark green high tops as he has a white coat which he barely wears.  
>Sleepwear - He wears sky blue pajama bottoms<br>Formal - He wears a white buttoned shirt with black pants and black leather shoes.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has a piercing eyebrow on his left eyebrow.

Anything Else: No

Unlike his twin, Kazue is quiet, emotionless, and very rebellious as he steals and does drugs. He is very sarcastic and rude, especially to the people who he cannot stand. But he is intelligent with street smarts, which helps him get out of bad situations. He can come up with a witty remark to his brother's humor. He is distant and slightly anti-social, but he is very close to his brother, even though he doesn't like it when Hikaru nags him about everything he does. He doesn't care for sex or dating as he thinks he should wait for the right person to give his virginity to, but he does like to do Marijuana and a bit of Ecstasy to get a little buzz, which Hikaru doesn't like. He can generally stay cool and calm, even in desperate situations. It is difficult for Kazue to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. However, despite his rebellious and rude attitude, he does feel vulnerable and lonely.

Friends: Clover - the Satyr who saved him and Hikaru. He is a hard-working Satyr, who takes no crap from anyone. People who are into parties, gives him his drugs, and who doesn't care if he is Khione's child.

Enemies/Rivals: Khione, Monsters, and people who detest him because he is Khione's son.

Sexuality: Straight

Romance: He likes nice girls, who is innocent and sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Layla Kokinos<strong> daughter of Tyche by _insertshiphere_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): None

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Hair: Dark brown, waist-length hair. It's slightly wavy, and is a pain to wash.

Eyes: Wide, dark green eyes with long lashes.

Facial features: Bow-shaped lips, small nose. Has an oval-ish face.

Height: 5'1. She's pretty tiny.

Weight: 105 lbs

Build: Small, short, and quite thin. She's a ... late bloomer, which her sister used to constantly tease her about.

Skin Tone: Fair, somewhat pale. She doesn't tan easily and is not an outdoor person.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):  
>In general, most of what Layla wears is hand-me-down clothing from her older sister. In the summertime, she likes to wear her CHB t-shirt (or any t-shirt, really, which are mostly plain. One has a unicorn on it, and she only uses it to sleep). Layla does not wear tank tops. Ever. She has a strong aversion to tank tops and leggings, which she feels are too tight. She also does not wear shorts, and wears jeans or yoga pants instead (she has a strong tolerance for heat). In the mortal world she wears the same thing, sans the CHB shirt. In the winter, she wears sturdy boots and just puts a sweater or jacket over her usual wear, depending on the temperature. She has one hoodie that she wears all the time, which is grey with bright green drawstrings. She sleeps in her only pair of shorts and the unicorn t-shirt her sister gave her (it was a phase).<p>

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: One on her knee from when she tripped over her friend and crashed into a wall when she was six. Nothing really major, though. She doesn't see the point of being stabbed with a needle to do something permanent on her body which she might not like later on. She did have one foot through the door of a tattoo parlour once on in impulse, though.

Anything Else: Not really.

Personality: Layla is extremely random to the point of being very confusing. Her schedule is slightly different on every day and sometimes she shows up at the wrong activity. She sometimes blurts out random strings of words, which other people find kind of weird. She internalizes a lot of things, like her feelings and reactions to other people, so she lets it out in small outbursts, which usually involve her flailing around and/or jumping. Layla is a dreamer, and is often found with her head in the clouds. She is very quiet but when something she likes comes along she gets very excited. Often she is annoyed when someone is extremely happy or excited for no reason. Sometimes she gives off the impression that she's not all there, and when she is deep in thought she takes a while to acknowledge the presence of other people. She's very wary of the weirdest things, probably due to her growing up with her sister telling her horror stories about everything. She's smart but doesn't show it, and keeps her dislike of people to herself.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Someone who can keep her grounded and is willing to be silly sometimes with her, someone who can be quiet and watch life unfold with her. Someone who won't sugarcoat everything and tells her the honest truth. Out of the submitted characters, probably Natalya and Cassandra.  
>EnemiesRivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Anybody who is a jerk, or is quick to anger. She doesn't like angry people. From the submitted characters, maybe Artemis.

Sexuality: Bisexual, but with a preference for the other gender

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone who can deal with her random outbursts and appreciate the small things in life, someone who isn't constantly there because she needs personal space. She's not terribly interested in romance though. She'd like to stay single until she's older, though (if she survives).

* * *

><p><strong>Reagan Lee <strong>daughter of Apollo by _hermes child awesomness_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one):Rea-Rea, Miss Sunshine

Age* (13-20): 14

Gender* (binary): Girl

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Honey Blonde goes to mid-back most of the time in a ponytail or braid but when free has side bangs

Eyes* (color, shape): Doe Light blue with green and grey hints

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): nose is slightly turned up and mouth has cupid's bow

Height: 5'6

Weight: 150

Build* (descriptive): Athletic in a way does not look strong

Skin Tone* (color): A light tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Summer: (same for both) Casual: Short Jean Shorts with a Blue or Black tank top Black converse Fancy: (Camp) A Dark Blue sundress with a purple sash an angel necklace white sandals (mortal) Light blue and white polka dot dress with black heels Sleepwear: (same for everything) Black booty shorts and mint green tank top

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Crescent shaped scar on thigh

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Seems happy and g with the flow type but is dark and sadistic bossy and slightly shy energetic

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Most enemies the Hermes cabin

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Ryder Lee

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Straight

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Sweet romantic silly

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder Lee<strong> son of Hermes by_ hermes child awesomness_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Ry

Age* (13-20): 13

Gender* (binary): boy

Hero or Villain* (Role of Villain undetermined): Hero

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): short brown hair swept to the side

Eyes* (color, shape): almond forest green

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Cupids bow

Height: 5'7

Weight:165

Build* (descriptive):See Reagan

Skin Tone* (color): Dark tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Summer: (both) Cargo Shorts and CHB Shirt Formal: (both) Blue jeans and tux shirt Winter: (Mortal) Blue jeans minecraft shirt and black leather jacket (CHB) Blue Jeans CHB shirt Brown wndbreaker

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:nope

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Nice sweet kind Outgoing

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Sweet brave selfless

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Mean people

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): straight

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Kind Brave troublemaker

* * *

><p><strong>Varian Mace Loreius<strong> son of Virtus by _Willow's Rill_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): None

Age*: 17

Gender*: male

Hero or Villain*: subjective

Appearance-

Hair*: He has short golden blonde hair with slight waves.

Eyes*: His eyes are deep blue and sometimes appear to be black.

Facial Features*: He has a strong jaw and a straight nose, he looks regal.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 200 lbs.

Build*: He is strongly built with muscles and a fit form.

Skin Tone*: His skin is lightly tanned.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): At camp he would wear the standard shirt and jeans, out of camp he would probably dress similarly if it was hot he might wear tank tops and board shorts. He is often wearing a pair of ray bans and his foot wear consists of expensive tennis shoes and sandals. In the winter he would continue to wear jeans but might wear boots and a long-sleeve shirt paired with a black jacket and maybe a scarf. He wears 3 golden rings on his right hand mostly all the time. If the occasion called for it, he might wear a white toga wrapped around with a gold cord and a gold wreath in his hair. His more modern formal wear is a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants and shiny black shoes with gold bottoms.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A few scars, but none worth mentioning.

Anything Else: He's left hand dominant.

Personality*: He is all bravado and very little substance. He talks about his accomplishments but rarely does he actually do things. In truth he is not brave and to make up for it he lies about his triumphs. He acts like a knight all high and mighty when reality he is nothing. He knows that somewhere deep down, but he chooses not to dwell on it because he doesn't want to think about things that hurt him. He is very flirtatious and he personally says that "he would never be rude to a lady". That's not to say he wouldn't be rude to other people. He is sometimes nice-ish but even then it seems more polite and he is rarely down to earth. He doesn't show his insecurities and never would unless he got really close to somebody. As far as the world is concerned- he has no insecurities. He is haughty and tends to blame his short-comings on other people. His moral code is a bit muddy as he does things usually to his own benefit. He's selfish in that way as he puts himself first. Behind it all though, he's just a kid that wants to be better than he is. Fake it 'til you make it they say.

Secrets: He isn't a strong person and never has he constantly fears that in a real battle he'll only be useless and fail all his friends. He honestly likes romantic comedies and is kind of corny when it comes to romance though he doesn't come across that way what with the pretty constant flirting. Spiders scare him like a lot, if he is alone he will scream at the top f his lungs. He's way nerdier than he lets on and can be a pretty decent human being.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): He probably doesn't have a lot of really close friends, those who are his friends are probably only there by default.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): A lot of people probably don't like him for how he acts and hey if they don't like him he's not going to like them. Probably has a lot of rivalries with guys especially.

Sexuality*: Straight

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone who can kind of pull him off of his high horse, a girl with a little bit of fire who isn't afraid to kick his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Lumiose<strong> daughter of Mnemosyne by _Deoxys_

Nickname*: None

Age* (13-20): 16

Gender* (binary): Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Down to her shoulders, dirty blonde, usually in a pony tail.

Eyes*: Soft silver color, brown when she's not using her powers. (I honestly don't know how to explain) Her eyes are just normally shaped.

Facial Features: Nose with a bump in the middle (genetically passed down) Small mouth, her lips are just pretty much the same as anyone else's.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115

Build* (descriptive): She's solidly built, but seems kind of fragile from the way she looks at people.

Skin Tone*: She's moderately tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Alwasy insists on wearing a hoodie. Even in the summer, she never takes it off. (Though she might roll the sleeves up; I also Have no particular color in mind) In the summer she wears Jean shorts, in the winter; plain jeans. For formal wear, she usually tries her best not to wear a dress, so she goes with anything comfortable. She wears everything the same, whether in the mortal world or not.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Has her ears pierced from her childhood but doesn't use them. Has a thick scar on her neck from her past. (You'll see.)

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): She is a very happy person, but she goes over board when it comes to fighting. She gets moody when anyone tried to bring up her past, so nobody really made friends with her as that's all they really talked about in the camp. She's quiet and the type of person to tear up when yelled at. She always tries to make friends despite her past, and never really finished the Narnia series which really bugs her. (She read a lot)

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): She likes people that aren't very dark, and can easily talk. She is very laid back when it comes to talking with guys.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): someone that feels like they should be a leader. A person that tries too hard.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): She'll take what she can get.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): someone that can stand deep talks at 2 in the morning

* * *

><p><strong>Christopher Manas<strong> son of Hephaestus by _komiking_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Chris

Age* (13-20): 16 (almost 17)

Gender* (binary): male

APPEARANCE

Hair* (length, color, style): His hair is short and black as well as always managing to look messy.

Eyes* (color, shape): His eyes are almond shaped and brown.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): His nose has a thin bridge and a flat end. He has big hands and no freckles. He has a bright smile.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 180 lbs.

Build* (descriptive): He has a lean build

Skin Tone* (color): He has tan skin.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): He'd wear a t-shirt (of any color, preferably turquoise) and a pair of cargo shorts along with either flip-flops or converse. Always wears a shark tooth necklace on a leather rope that his grandma gave him. At camp he'd dress similarly, possibly having cut his camp shirt in to a tank top as well. In the winter, depending how cold it was he might still be in shorts, except with a sweatshirt instead of a tank top. If it does get too cold he will switch into jeans. He just sleeps in his boxers. His formal wear would consist of a white button up shirt, a black blazer, and black pants.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Chris is the calm to Amy's fire. He's laid back and generally the voice of reason in a group. He's a really sweet guy and pretty open with his emotions, the rule is that Chris doesn't keep secrets, unless it puts his friends in danger. He is fiercely protective over those he loves, and while he is casual about nearly everything else, he will become violent when he feels they are in danger. He is always enjoying life as it is and knows how to make the most of a situation, generally optimistic, but not all in your face about it. He's a funny guy, but sometimes makes incredibly stupid jokes. He can be incredibly oblivious to people's feeling towards him whether it be positive or negative and he is loyal to a fault. He has been known to break up fights, gaining him some kind of "peace keeper" title.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): He is good friends with Amy Ramirez and Donovan (possibly). He kind of gets along with a wide range of people, but might not be close with all of them.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): He doesn't hate people easily, but when people are particularly rude or malicious he may not get along with them very well, though he definitely wouldn't be as open about it as Amy would.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Amy Ramirez, though probably not immediately. They're kind of that couple that isn't together even though everyone assumes that they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Samwise Marchesi<strong> son of Hephaestus by _Breaking the Remix_

Nickname*: Sam

Age*: 18

Gender*: Male

Hero or Villain*: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Hair*: Shaggy straight black hair that falls a little past his ears and end around his chin. He parts it to the left side, but it still falls into his eyes most of the time.

Eyes*: Sam has small round eyes and he seems like he's constantly squinting, which is a shame because he has beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

Facial Features*: Sam has a very square jaw and a dimpled chin. His nose is crooked from when he broke it when he was younger. He has high, defined cheek bones with thin lips.

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 210 lbs

Build*: Sam is tall with long, lanky limbs, although his arms are thick with muscle from working in the forge. He has strong shoulders and a broad chest, bulging with muscle, and long lean legs. He has a swimmers build, with most of his strength and muscle in his arms and upper body.

Skin Tone*: A lightly tanned, olive tone.

Clothing*: For the most part, Sam doesn't really give two shits about fashion, so he wears what he likes and whats comfortable.  
>(Camp clothing): A black camp tank-top with dark cut-off jeans and thick-soled work boots, usually black but he has some tan timberlands he'll occasionally switch and use.<br>(Everyday clothing): Tight long-sleeved black shirts, or tight-fitted band t-shirts. He'll mostly wear average boot-cut dark-wash jeans, but sometime's he'll wear skinny jeans. He has his regular scuffed up Batman converse, and on his left foot he wears a burgundy bandanna around his ankle.  
>ScarsPiercings/Tattoos: Sam has several claw scars on either arm along his upper-arms and shoulders, and slightly down his back. He has snake-bite piercings on his lips, as well as a tongue piercing.

Anything Else: Nothing I can think of.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Sam has and probably will be known as the sarcastic asshole. He curses like a sailor, does what he wants, and seems to disregard how others may react or feel to what he does. People know him as the blunt, to the edge of rude, sarcastic, pessimistic dick. He is always honest with people on his feelings and doesn't sugar coat anything; he doesn't believe hiding the truth will spare others feelings, in fact, he thinks that lying to anyone, be it a lie that would make them "feel better" or not, doesn't help the person being lied to, nor does it help the lier. He enjoys being by himself for the most part, preferring the company of books and his iPod as opposed to that of real people. Sam does like hanging out with his close friends, which are few and far between.

Friends: People who can understand his silence and give him space when he wants to be left alone, but also know when he needs company. Someone who can match his jokes, but, in reality, is a very nice, friendly person. His close friends would have similar taste in humor and jokes, but in all probability be friendly and outgoing people.

Enemies/Rivals*: People who boast about their accomplishments and think themselves better than anyone. He doesn't appreciate those that put themselves on a pedestal and then put down everyone else they view as below them.

Sexuality*: Bisexual. He prefers women overall, but he does like to have sex with men on certain occasion, when he's in the right mood.

Romance*: Sam would want someone who can keep up with his bitter moods, able to counteract his anger and make him feel like he matters. He wants someone who can be there for him and help him when he needs, but also know when to give him space. Someone supportive, patient, and probably with a similar humor to his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Blake Matthews<strong>, son of Lycoan by _Wade98_

Nickname: Wolf

Age:16

Gender: Male

Hero or Villain: Hero

Hair: Dark brunette colored that is cut into a flat top.

Eyes: Mix of black and red pupils that have the appearance of fire behind them when angered, sort of like his adopted fathers eyes that are actual balls of fire

Facial features: The features of his face often resemble that of a wolf. A slightly large nose, sorta pointed ears, sharper than normal canines teeth.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 227lb.

Body build: Muscular, but only slightly bulky

Skin tone: Has the appearance of a tan because of his dark skin color.

Clothes: Wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots whether at camp, in the mortal world, or in battle. In the summer he wears shorts that just pass his knees and winter he wears the first outfit I mentioned with an old camouflage army jacket. Cold and warm are the same as winter and summer. For pajamas he wears an old camp shirt and flannel pajama pants. For formal occasions he wears a white button up shirt, black dress pants and a black coat. Absolutely NO ties!

Tattoos/piercings/scars: His whole upper body is covered in scars and a few on his face and arms.

Anything else: Has a necklace he almost never takes off because it is charmed to hide his scars so he looks normal.

Personality: He is very cautious around new people but will warm up to them later on. Once you get to know him he is very kind and will do anything for his friends. He will quickly get angry if he sees someone being bullied and will automatically step in, ready to literally rip the bully apart. Listening to music always makes him smile and feel happy.

Friends: Blake likes people who are kind to others and will not crudely bully those that are smaller than they are. Also people who love music and reading.

Enemies: Obviously his father is number one enemy to him but other people who are enemies are people who mess with little kids, giving someone an outrageous punishment for a small mistake or for no reason at all. This causes Blake to develop an immediate hatred to anyone who would do such a thing.

Sexuality: Straight. Don't know the correct term for a guy. who likes girls.

Romance: He would like a girl who is warm hearted but is also tougher than most men. Someone who can calm him down if he gets out of control. He would also love it if she sang and likes music.

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine Lillian Mearns<strong> daughter of Athena by _TailsDoll13_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Cathy

Age* (13-20): 15

Gender* (binary): Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Light blonde, curly, usually in pigtails

Eyes* (color, shape): Dark gray, round

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Lots of freckles, button nose, small mouth

Height: 5"4

Weight: 140

Build* (descriptive): A semi-muscular build, but not very. She got the muscles, she just don't use them much.

Skin Tone* (color): White, with a faint tan

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): In camp she wears the standard shirt, but she wears some eye-catching skirts with it (She designed a few using weaving herself). Outside of camp she manages to throw together some very fashionable outfits, and likes to play around with patterns and whatnot. And with formal wear, she goes for just about anything bright and colorful, especially if it's a ballgown. With sleepwear, however, it's usually old baggy shirts and pajama pants.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has two piercings in one ear and three in the other.

Anything Else: She likes to dress up in skirts and stuff, but tease her about being "girly enough to be an Aphrodite child" or "too girly to be a demigod" she will punch you in the face. She also wears makeup occasionally.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Catherine is generally a happy girl. She's bubbly, sweet, and loyal to all who she knows. She tends to make all of her friends, and is well-known for blending very diverse groups of people together. She's not a pushover, however, and if you insult her or her friends or family you'll be six feet under in five seconds.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Catherine is an easy person to be friends with, so I don't particularly care. She'll go for non-jerks, though.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Same as above.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Is it too late to send in her boyfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Katerina Mendelson<strong>, daughter of Aphrodite by _Willow's Rill_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Kat- no one calls her by her full name nor does she want anyone to

Age: 16

Gender: female

Appearance-

Hair: Her hair is straight and medium in thickness, it reaches to about her waist when down, though she usually has it pulled up into a slick ponytail. Her hair is golden blonde.

Eyes: Her eyes are icy blue.

Facial Features: She has a delicate, heart-shaped face and high cheekbones. She's kind of classically beautiful and she knows that. Her nose and cheeks are dusted with freckles (which she often tries to hide with makeup) and she has full pink lips.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 125 lbs.

Build: She is tall and lithe with a sort of stick-thin body and slight curves. She has long legs and though she has a feminine build many gross boys have told her that she would look better with boobs and a butt.

Skin Tone: Naturally pretty pale, but lightly tanned as a product of exposure to the sun and various self-tanners.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): At camp she'll wear the camp t-shirt cut so that it is a tank top as well as a pair of high wasted shorts and flip-flops. In the mortal world, she'll dress similarly, in short shorts and tank tops and the likes. She might accessorize with rings or bracelets, but generally her outfits are simple. When it's cold, she'll swap her short shorts for skinny jeans or leggings along with knee high boots and large sweaters and or a long black well-fitting coat. In addition, she'll probably wear a scarf. She'll occasionally wear skirts, but not usually. She sleeps in her underwear and a pink shirt with faded letters. She also wears a sleeping mask. For formal wear, her hair will be left down and curled she'll be wearing a dress that's probably gold and covered in sequins as well as pumps that bring her up to at least 6'0.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Regretfully, she does have a tattoo on her lower back (yes a tramp stamp) of a small pink butterfly.

Anything Else: She pretty much always wears at least some makeup.

Personality: Kat comes across as being very bubbly and outgoing. She is outspoken and is very loud. She guards her secrets well, however and doesn't let her happy-go-lucky façade fade. She is also not afraid to say what she thinks and for all her smirks and smiles she curses like a sailor as well. To some she may seem vain as well, as she does care about her outward appearance and isn't really afraid of people seeing that. She is flirtatious despite not really being interested in relationships and isn't afraid to be assertive or even rude. She is an example of how girly-ness and toughness aren't mutually exclusive traits. She is loyal and when she cares about someone she cares deeply for them. She usually doesn't like to express things about herself but she has no problem commenting on other people. She is generally ready for a fun time, but with her past she does know her limits. She is someone who likes to redefine her stereotypes and it annoys her to no end when people assume things about her. She is rarely seen truly mad (though she is very often seen agitated), but this is one thing that sets her off.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): She would like someone who is fun to be around, maybe someone she could tease a little. She could really be friends with anyone if she tried, but she has a kind of big personality, so it's really a matter of if they would be able to handle her. She'd probably have more acquaintances than really close friends though.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Anyone who made her uncomfortable or is a bully to people she cares about really.

Sexuality: asexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Sorry, but this is kind of not an option.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivian Moore<strong> daughter of Fortuna by _komiking_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Viv to some people

Age* (13-20): 16

Gender* (binary): female

APPEARANCE-  
>Hair* (length, color, style): Her hair is naturally golden blonde, but she hates the way her natural hair looks so it has been dyed over and over again. Currently, it is dyed a natural black color. It is long, thick, and cut into sloppy layers. She usually keeps it in a high ponytail when fighting, sometimes she braids it.<p>

Eyes* (color, shape): Viv's eyes are electric blue and almond shaped.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): She has a small nose and thin lips. Her mouth is pulled into what seems to be a perpetual smirk.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125 lbs.  
>Build* (descriptive): She has a kind of scrawny build, though she does have some muscles. She has narrow hips and no curves or boobs.<p>

Skin Tone* (color): Lightly tanned from being outside. She has a pretty awkward tan line where her tank top usually is.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):  
>Camp: She'll wear the camp shirt with the sleeves rolled up as well as a pair of dark skinny jeans and blue converse.<br>Mortal World: She wears a tank top and over that she probably has a thin, but surprisingly warm grey colored hoodie, and over that, she has a denim jacket. She's still wearing jeans, but her shoes are pretty big combat boots.  
>Cold Weather: Pretty similar to what she wears in the mortal world.<br>Hot Weather: She'll wear a tank top and a pair of jean shorts as well as her standard converse.  
>Sleep: She sleeps in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top.<br>Formal: For formal wear, she'll wear a dark blue mini dress with a mesh neckline. ( www . missguided . co . uk/catalog/product/view/_ignore_category/1/id/106246/) as well as a pair of black pumps.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has two piercing in her left ear and one in her right in the cartilage.

Anything Else: She wears oval shaped wire-rimmed glasses because she does have pretty bad vision.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Vivian is deceptive and smart. She is manipulative and she knows how to take what she wants. She tends to be arrogant as she thinks she can do a better job than any one else. She tends to want to take things into her own hands, she doesn't trust her life in the hands of other people. She is pretty grey in the moral area as everything she does is governed by how she feels about the situation, she does whatever she thinks will benefit her and the people around her though these things may be morally incorrect. She tends to be kind of a bully and likes to make fun of people, she isn't nice, but she wants to be a hero. She is independent and smart as well as cunning, she seems to be kind of sly and is pretty good at insulting people. She is arrogant, but she is arrogant because she is competent. Vivian never asks for people's help or advice and she does tend to be a bit of a bitch. She is a fighter and does what she believes in. She hates following other people and would much prefer to play by her own rules than anyone else's. She can get involved in some pretty bad stuff because she is always under the impression that she knows what she's doing. She does, however, learn from her mistakes and feel remorse just as any human would do. She is stubborn and hates admitting that she has been defeated, she will fight to the bitter end against better judgment. She tends to curse like a sailor.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Anyone who tries to take authority over her, would probably be rivals with people who also have more abrasive/arrogant personalities. Possible rivals could be Varian (who she probably teases/wants to spar a lot) or Sydney. Might tease someone weaker than herself?

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Probably difficult for her to form a relationship. It would be interesting if she were to form a relationship with someone different than her- sweet and calm and maybe a little bit dorky. Someone she would fall for despite everything and hate herself for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Aine Mumford<strong> daughter of Hecate by _TheHandWeWereDealt_

Nickname: Charlie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hero or Villain: Hero

Hair: Charlie has hair that's literally like fire. It's mixed with shades of bright red, orange, and gold, and is very wavy. It's shoulder length, and usually she keeps it down.

Eyes: Charlie has round eyes that changes between spring green, sky blue, and hazel, depending on her mood.

Facial Features: She has an average nose, and pink lips that get chapped easily, so she always has ChapStick with her.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130 pounds

Build: Charlotte is very curvy but athletic all the same.

Skin Tone: Peachy, slightly tanned tone.

Clothing: Charlie wears whatever she can find, and whatever is comfortable to her. If she wants to wear a skirt, combat boots, and a graphic tee, then she will. She has a weird sense of style, she incorporates a lot of things into what she wears. Like, a tunic with jeans and sneakers instead of leggins and flats, or a floor length gown with combat boots. She mixes and matches prints, and color blocks all the time. To bed, she will wear a nightgown with shorts underneath, or just what she wore all day. She alternates between taking a shower in the morning and at night.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has tattoos all over herself, actually. Angel wings on her back, different quotes and scriptures and ancient proverbs on her arms and legs, symbols on her stomach, everywhere except for her chest and face and private area and feet.

Anything Else: Charlie also has freckles all over her body, so she's like a walking mural.

Personality: Charlie is passionate and when I say passionate, I mean passionate. About everything she cares about. Just by looking at her, you can tell she doesn't play by anyone's rules. And it isn't just because of her tattoos. Charlotte is very rebellious and stubborn and determined, when she wants something, 98% of the time she gets it. She's in the grey area of right(white) and wrong(black), she's like too good for hell but to bad for heaven as they call it. Charlie is basically overly sarcastic and witty, and it makes it worse since she's very literal. Like, of you say "I'm going to kill you." She will expect you to at least attempt to do it and when you don't she'll go on a sarcastic rampage about how you don't keep your word. Charlie can be petty, only when it comes to revenge though. She's a bit prideful, but isn't everyone? She doesn't let pride take over her life though, and can actually be humble and caring. Charlotte wears her heart in her sleeve, literally, and she's bluntly honest. She has a heart tattooed on both of her sleeves. A lot of things come out of her mouth that she thinks but doesn't mean to say. Charlie is also very adventurous and outgoing and outspoken and open minded, she loves the thrill of things and is basically fearless.

Friends: Aelin if you accept her, and Cassie.

Enemies/Rivals: She hates cocky people. Like, literally hates them.

Sexuality: Bisexual unless you really do have too many Bi characters, then straight.

Romance: Anyone who can help rein her in emotionally, when she goes over the top, like her friends, but in a more romantic way.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent Ohara,<strong> son of Apollo by _Ancientblue_

Nickname*: Vince

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance -

Hair: He has medium length brown hair that is usually wavy and swept to the side, sometimes he just doesn't bother though and will go around with bed hair. Who has time to do their hair when there are monsters to fight! (or hide from... they are pretty scary)

Eyes: Dark brown and slightly thin, happy looking eyes.

Facial Features: He's got a nice jawline and a slightly pointed chin. He has huge dimples and eye crinkles when he smiles :) He's got small ears and a small mouth.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 139lb

Build: Slim

Skin Tone: Peachy white.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): His usual casual clothing consists of a t-shirt, long pants and sneakers. For example, one of his outfits is a white t-shirt with horizontal yellow stripes with long grey pants (not the baggy kind) and bright yellow sneakers. His favourite colour is yellow, so he has a lot of yellow t-shirts and his favourite sneakers are his bright yellow pair. If it is cold he will probably wear a cardigan over the top of that. For sleepwear he wears a silky, blue/purple night gown. He has a white button up shirt and an assortment of fabulous ties for any formal occasion as well.

Anything Else: Not that I can think of.

Personality: Vince is a super nice guy, he is really sweet and really friendly. He loves to smile and put smiles on everyone else's face. If someone needs a shoulder to cry on then he will be there, but if you are being a wuss, he will tell it like it is. Boohoo, your boyfriend broke up with you? Deal with it, life is tough, so toughen up girlfriend. He is usually bubbly and laughs at almost every and any joke (as long as it's not at anyone's expense). He is not one to stand for people being picked on and is willing to hand out a few slaps and bucket loads of sass if necessary. Also, if he doesn't like someone then he is not going to waste his time pretending to like them, because he is very honest and not great at hiding his emotions. Also, he may be really nice and friendly but if you piss him off, you are in trouble. Like I said earlier, he will slap you right across the face... or cry about it... Yeah... he'll probably cry about it if he has someone to cry to. He can also be a little stubborn at times too. Oh right, information about teenager stuff, drugs and alcohol are bad for your health! Don't do them! Swearing is a no-no, he hates it, but sometimes if he loosens up a bit or if he feels that the situation calls for it he will swear.

Friends: He would be friends with someone nice, sweet and just cool in general. He might lean more towards certain girls or the cute boys.

Enemies/Rivals*: Ugh, people who he finds annoying, someone who is not nice to him or his friends.

Sexuality: Homosexual

Romance*: A cute, nice and sweet boy who he can give cuddles to! That's pretty much the only important criteria, as long as they don't look and smell like they've just crawled out of a swamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen Pavus, <strong>daughter of Hermes by _CFaDr105_

Nickname (they don't need to have one):Kris

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Hair: Shoulder length honey blonde hair that's tied in a messy ponytail. Two locks frame her face.

Eyes: Sky blue

Facial Features: She has an angular face. High cheekbones that go down to fairly gaunt cheeks to a pointed chin. She has an upturned nose that's slightly bent if you look at it closely, most likely due to a fight.

Height: 5'3''

Weight: 125 lbs

Build: Skinny and nimble build. She has the right kind of curves but is small and thimble compared to others.

Clothing (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):  
>- Camp: A dark red blouse with the the camp's initials stitched on the right shoulder, bright yellow leggings, and a pair of combat cold converse. Often she wears her archery arm protector and a quiver, mostly empty, on her back.<br>- Mortal: She wears a maroon t-shirt with a black winter's vest, a pair of ripped dark blue jeans, and some combat boots that reach a couple inches down her knees.  
>- During the summer she would switch out her vest for a lighter variation or a heavier variation during winter. Other than that it usually stays the same.<br>- When she sleeps, Kristen sleeps in what ever she is wearing at the moment  
>- During parties she tends to wear her mortal clothes<p>

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Personality: Almost all the girls in her family were country girls and Kristen is no exception. She's fiercely independent and always has a quick reply that's either a naughty one, or a completely rude one dependent on the person. Kristen was always an impulsive girl who thought of the now instead of the later. If it benefits her cause right now and doesn't blow her up in the process, then she's all up for it. This means that she does not really believe in the "all for the greater good" theory, instead seeing it as a way to hurt people who don't deserve it. Some say that she has tunnel vision because she "can't see the big picture" but she tends to disregard these. Most of her actions are out of pure reaction, and she tends to almost disregard pre-planned thoughts and scenarios. She has and always will be the one to look after the benefit of "the little people" (basically anyone who doesn't have enough friends or power to get what they want). The town she grew up in almost everyone followed stereotypes and this state of mind gives Kristen a very stereotypical view of people she just met (Rich and pretty people are always snobs, poor and ugly people always need a hand, blonde girls are stupid, ect.) She enjoys flirting and dirty jokes as much as the next guy but she doesn't want to be tied to a very restrictive relationship unless they really like each other. She also doesn't like over complicated things and almost always disregards group plans for her own plan; shoot everything until they die!

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): The mischievous, quirky kind. She's not really into preps and popular people and likes anyone who treats her fairly and is easy to get along with.

Enemies/Rivals (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Any conceited and self absorbed person is immediately in her prank list. Any who bullies others and tries to put themselves on-top is on there too.

Sexuality: Bi

Romance (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Pretty much the same thing for the friends category.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Plate, <strong>son of Hermes by _spikey devil_

Nickname: Speedy

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance-

Hair: He has shaggy hair that reaches his eyeline. It was originally brown but he had it dyed purple to stick out more.

Eyes: Roundish-almond shape blue eyes.

Facial Features: He has a pointed chin with low set cheekbones and a slight amount of acne.

Height: 5'10

Weight: 130 lbs.

Build: Skinny

Skin Tone: Really tan

Clothing: Normally he dresses pretty flashy. In the summer he normally wears a t-shirt, some skinny jeans, tenneshoes, and his signature black and red checkered vest. In the winter the vest transforms into a red leather jacket. When he goes to sleep he wears boxers and tank top. The closest he gets to dressing formally is wearing a silk red dress shirt. He wears the same inside of camp as outside of camp.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has a red tribal shaped tattoo on his shoulder

Anything Else: Nope

Personality: Henry plate is an obnoxious guy. He is always talking, most of his words belonging to a joke. His language is decently vulgar without being too excessive. He loves to be the center of attention for breaking the rules and making a fool of himself. He is extremely cocky believing that if goes fast enough he'll never get caught. He has a slight addiction to marijuana. He also brags about breaking all kinds of rules all the time. He also loves people, he is extremely social because what's the fun in doing something stupid if there's no one around to do it with. He's especially sociable with girls, if you know what I mean. He is also extremely impatient and ADHD, sitting still for more than three seconds will cause him to start tapping his fingers rapidly, looking around the room, and having his mind drift off to random thoughts of rule-breaking; his record for sitting still clocks in to be about 5 1/2 seconds. He also likes to rush into things without knowing anything about. He talks before he thinks and the second he comes up with some crazy idea he tries to initiate it immediately. He also does not like being told what to do as he loves freedom and just wants to live his own life, and take a couple people along for the ride.

Friends: People who don't mind his company and are willing to risk getting in trouble for a little bit of fun.

Enemies/Rivals: Pretty much anyone who has a weird obsession with telling him what to do.

Sexuality: Straight

Romance: Pretty much any girl who he finds attractive that doesn't mind his company.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien Plath<strong> son of Khione by _Iamthe5thwave_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Da (But only his sister calls him that).

Age* (13-20): 15.

Gender* (binary): Male

Hero or Villain: He's more good than evil, if that's what you're asking (so yeah, hero).

APPEARANCE-

Hair: Straight and chocolatey brown, falling around/just below his shoulders.

Eyes*: Very dark brown.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Long, pointed nose. Quite feminine features.

Height: 5'5''

Weight: I don't know exactly- but he's not heavy at all

Build* (descriptive): Damien is short and pretty skinny. He isn't very strong at all, but can move quickly when needed.

Skin Tone* (color): White, pretty pale.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Damien tends to wear black jeans most of the time, with a black jacket and a white, long-sleeved t-shirt or shirt. Shirt mostly in the mortal world, t-shirt for camp and practical situations. He doesn't seem to get very hot, he's just uncomfortable in the heat, so he hardly ever takes of his jacket, even in summer. He's quite attached to it, and has a lot of badges on it from bands, etc. He wears black converse, too.  
>He sleeps in starry blue pjs, and often changes his white t-shirt for other light colours.<p>

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: None.

Anything Else: His skin is permanently cold, and his arms are a bit too long-slightly disproportionate.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Damien is more of the quiet, pensive type, but he forms strong bonds with his friends, and is extremely loyal to people that are nice to him. He tends not to get too involved in the matters if those he doesn't know well, though. He's not got masses of friends, only the old ones he's grown to trust really well. He's the awkward one at parties, kinda just just standing there 'cause there's NO WAY he's gonna start dancing (even though, secretly, he really wants to). He's an introvert, but not shy exactly- he just likes to be alone every once in a while, and is perfectly happy with that.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Damien only considers his 'friends' to be those who are really close to him- and they are *really* close- he forms deep bonds and trust with people after a while, and becomes attached to people that are nice to him. So they've got to be 'nice', and often they're not 'uncool'- more social and better with people. Damien likes that.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Damien isn't really the type of person to make 'enemies' as such, but he does hold grudges. He judges people on what they've done in the past- see Fatal Flaw.

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Actually, I really don't mind. Sure, he can be gay, you choose. Or bisexual. That works, actually.

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone he can really trust and be connected with- often quite loud and open- what do they say, opposites attract. But mostly nice: Damien's not really into that 'bad-boy/girl' type.

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa Porter<strong> daughter of Dionysus by _Clockwork Princesss_

Nickname*: Tessa, which is what everyone calls her. No one's actually aware that Theresa's her given name

Age*: 16

Gender*: Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* : Tessa's hair frames her face and reaches just past her shoulders. Its so dark that it gives off a slightly dark purple tint. It's usually mussed and gives off a bed head-ish look, having one or two little braids by the sides of her face.

Eyes*: Her doe like eyes are hazel, lacking long eyelashes

Facial Features: On her fairly petite face is a 'snub' nose and small pouty lips, making her look childish in a sense.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 113

Build*: Being a demigod naturally has toned her body, which lack any significant curves.

Skin Tone*: A neutral ivory

Clothing: At camp Tessa sticks to an oversized/faded camp shirt, leggings, and navy blue vans high tops. When in the mortal world her fashion changes, consisting of pastel colored button ups, quirky patterned overall shorts, and beat up converse. If it turns cold she'll throw on some army green coat and switch her converse for clunky fur-lined worker boots. Her sleepwear consists of oversized tie-dyed shirts and black running shorts. Her formal wear isn't too extravagant, she wears a black as white floral short sleeved swing dress paired with velvet oxfords. Her fashion's a bit unique to say the least.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A small gold stud piercing on her nose and a spidery thin scar on her right temple from a sparring that went too far.

Personality*: Tessa is the epitome of whimsical and capricious. Sometimes she'll be off in her own little world, a result from the lack of friends she had to talk to. But people who do talk with her realize that she's a big teaser which they either find extremely endearing or extremely annoying, there's no in between when it comes to Tessa Porter. Amusement is something she enjoys a lot and playful teasing with someone is her cup of tea. Despite her usual airy casual demeanor that just radiates friendliness, her mood really can change with the wind. One second she could be loving life then gloomy the next. Unfortunately no one would probably notice because she subtly hides any sign of her being upset by bottling it up. Only someone who pays extra attention could notice the lack of bounce in her step and the slightly snippy tone she gets when upset. If someone tries to torment her just for a reaction, you'll most likely not get one. She prefers to be classy and act oblivious, unless she actually is oblivious to an insult. Sadly people mistake this as weak, but when she's in battle her mind becomes focused and she's unpredictable, keeping her enemy on their toes. Tessa could probably be one of the most persistent people you've met, when it comes to forming friendships that is. When it comes to ideas and plans, they come as fast as they go. The gears in her mind just work a bit too quickly, but the ideas she do get are definitely outside the box. For example people would solve a fight by talking it out and Tessa would create some complex friendship journey with obstacles requiring teamwork. When you get past her quirks (which include wearing mismatching socks for superstitious reasons and that she gives everyone ironic nicknames, ie. Sunshine for a sarcastic person) you see she's still quirky but also that she's a genuine person who wants people to accept her flaws.

Friends: Tessa's not narrow minded and tries to accept people but she'd be closer to people like Cassandra, Neil, Blake, Vincent, maybe Donovan, and Natayla. Someone who can make her laugh and accept her.

Enemies/Rivals*: It'd probably be more of a playful rivalry than something serious (like with Artemis and Varian), unless they're truly a backstabber and torments others for no good reason (maybe Sydney)

Sexuality*: Heterosexual

Romance*: Someone who like herself is genuine and someone she feels comfortable around, free to be herself. Good humor would be a plus. Maybe Artemis (she's persistent and would uncover his true personality if it's the last thing she does)

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ramirez <strong>daughter of Nyx by _komiking_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): None really

Age* (13-20): 15

Gender* (binary): female

APPEARANCE-  
>Hair* (length, color, style): She has thick, curly dark brown hair. Her hair is long and goes about mid-ribcage, though she usually has it pulled up into a ponytail.<p>

Eyes* (color, shape): She has dark brown almond shaped eyes.

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): She has full lips and a

Height: 5'2

Weight: 120 lbs.

Build* (descriptive): She is short though she has a pretty stocky/muscular build. She has slight curves and there are visible muscles on her arms and legs.

Skin Tone* (color): She has tan colored skin.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):  
>-Camp: She'll wear the basic camp t-shirt as well as a pair of denim shorts and converse. Just simple stuff she can move around in.<br>-Mortal: Dresses similarly in graphic t-shirts or tank tops, jean shorts, and tennis shoes.  
>-Winter: She'll probably switch her shorts for skinny jeans and wear pullover sweatshirts over her shirts. She'll wear combat boots instead of converse.<br>-Sleep: She sleeps in her underwear and a tank top, if its gold she'll put on a pair of sweats.  
>-Formal: Formal wear is something she isn't very comfortable wearing and will probably be pulling at her dress the entire night. She would wear a long red strapless dress, the skirt would be pretty flowy and her only consolation in wearing it would be twirling around to show case that fact. She'd probably wear a pair of high-heeled ankle boots with it.<br>-She also always has a bunch of colorful bracelets on her right wrist, she has a belt on at all times that holds the sheath for her dagger.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has her ears pierce and has a cartilage piercing on her right ear.

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Amy is outspoken and sarcastic, she's funny and does things on whim. She is brave and daring and not the kind of person to sit back and say nothing. She is full of life and energy, she's easily excitable and into breaking rules. She doesn't seem to be serious, but when the situation demands it, she preforms well. She is defensive about her friends and family and incredibly loyal to them. She'll always be there to talk to and always there to encourage you. She is fiery, but good-hearted, brave and compassionate. She has a darker side too, a pessimistic, fearful side, perhaps because of her powers, and whatnot. This quiet, reclusive and downright frightening side is something rarely seen, though it does exist. She's also pretty rough and tough, she likes to fight as much as she likes to laugh, and she will not tolerate being discriminated against. Tends to be impatient and very trustworthy. She doesn't like seeming vulnerable and really hates school. She also has the tendency to curse people out in Spanish.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): She likes friends she can tease, people who are willing to banter with her. She's probably friends with a lot of sarcastic, funny people. Her closest friends are probably Christopher and possibly Donovan Rutherford (if that's okay?).

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): She dislikes people who are particularly rude, uptight, or stuck up. She might fight a lot with Sydney Waller (if that's okay?).

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Heterosexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): I would like her to be in a romance with Christopher Manas (another character I'm going to send in).

* * *

><p><strong>Donovan Harlan<strong> **Rutherford **son of Melinoe by _Willow's Rill_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): None, call him anything other than Donovan and he will hate you for the rest of eternity.

Age: 16

Gender: male

Appearance-  
>Hair: He has thin, messy (very) light orange hair, it's medium length though more closely cropped on the sides.<p>

Eyes: olive green

Facial Features: Thin face with high cheekbones and a thin nose. He has a few light freckles and his face flushes bright red when he is exerted or embarrassed.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120 lbs.

Build: Very thin and lanky.

Skin Tone: Pale skin that burns very easily.

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Dresses pretty casually usually in t-shirts and sweatshirts as well as jeans that are way more expensive than they look. He will usually be wearing either a pair of Doc Martens or a pair of tennis shoes. He will wear jeans all summer just because he maintains that he is fine with the heat. His favorite sweatshirt is a black one with the phrase "I'm with dumbass" printed in faded white, though his mom urged him to through it out ages ago. He sleeps in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. His formal wear consists of a white button up shirt and a black blazer as well as black pants and ridiculously shiny shoes. He does own a full tux but his mother got it for him and he'd rather die than be seen in it.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has a birthmark under his rib cage that his mom thinks looks like a heart, he thinks it looks more like an amorphous blob.

Personality: Donovan is incredibly sarcastic, to the point where it's rude. He gets annoyed easily and doesn't like people who ask to many questions. However, this doesn't make him stoic or unspoken as he does tend to voice his opinions, and he is opinionated. He'll tell you exactly what he thinks of you whether it be negative or positive and while he invites the same kind of criticism on himself, that doesn't mean that he enjoys it in the least. In fact, he hates criticism, he's sort of a hypocrite in this way. As a result of his upbringing, he is spoilt and often insensitive to other people's problems and emotions. He's honestly kind of a brat and is used to having more than enough money. He says stupid things and is not often willing to carry his own weight or be a team player. He is also inherently pessimistic and thinks a lot of things are jokes. However, at the same time he is afraid people hate him (and some people do, you either hate him or you love him) and he is use to not being cared about and being used. That's why he isn't willing to trust people or open up to them. He is a little devious, but in the right setting, he's a good listener and a genuinely kind person. He can be sweet, gentle, and accepting if you allow him to be. And sure he's got a lot of faults, but he really isn't as bad as he seems. He is pessimistic, lonely, has low self-esteem, is ridiculously sarcastic, tends to be spoilt, he is incredibly untrusting, and he does things for himself only, however, he is a good guy and means well, he has difficulty admitting his feelings for anyone and he can be sweet. His blunt attitude is something you can get used to, though. He was always the kind of smart kid who never wanted to apply himself in school, so he tended to do poorly.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Sarcastic, funny, fun to be around, someone who accepts his faults.

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): People who seem to nice and optimistic to be real, he just doesn't like people like that. Alternatively, someone overly malicious or downright scary. He could have a healthy friendship/rivalry with someone more like him though- sarcastic and almost rude even.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone like mentioned in the friend section, alternatively, someone he thinks he dislikes, but for some reason cannot seem to get out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Resila Ryes, <strong>daughter of Demeter by_ Secret Of The Blade_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Silica

Age* (13-20): 16

Gender* (binary): Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): Mid-back lenth, choppy and uneven- Earth brown, short bangs Normally has a bennie with wolf ears on her head or hair tied in two poney tails

Eyes* (color, shape): Doe like- amber

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc): Chubby cheeks, full lips, heart shaped

Height: 5'2

Weight: 105 lbs

Build* (descriptive): Sturdy with soft curves

Skin Tone* (color): Pale, easily sun-burnt

Clothing*: Loves cutesy and girly clothing, hates anything that stops her from moving freely- Spring&summer colors  
>SpringSummer- Short overalls over a graphic tee, or skater skirts(shorts underneath) with a long tanktop- more offten than not no shoes or sandles  
>FallWinter- Thick woolen sweater over high waisted shorts- scarves, gloves, over knee socks with long boots, or skater skirts(thick leggings underneath) with a skin tight thermal underneath a knitted sweater, combat boots  
>(Very rarely wears things that are constricting or longer than her knees)<br>Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Rose with thorns behind left ear

Anything Else: Is used to very high heels, and can use them as a weapon, rarely wears now

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Resila is simple minded, easy to please. Though shes been shielded for most of her life she isn't naive, shes pay attention more than she looks like she does. She'll rather have someone laugh or smile than anything, shes no good with jokes and is awkward at times but shes extremely considerate, at times forgetting to take care of herself.  
>If anyone is upset or she feels like needs some help Resila will be by there side, though she dosn't pry, she waits and sticks with them talking about nothing until they tell her. Loyalty and dedication as well as kindness are things she does naturaly. Selfishness is something she hates, and yells at herself for being the slightest bit selfish. A dream of hers is to be treated like a princess. Her motto is forgive and forget, to earn her forgiveness something pretty or flashy that she wouldnt get herself or food works best. Acts like a ditz at times, but is certainly not, shes rational and solves problem with a logical and understanding way. Has a naturally welcoming and warm feeling around her, makes most feel at ease around her. Gives out nicknames to about everyone<p>

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Virtually anyone, but doesn't give out secrets or gossip easily unless she trusts them with her life

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Anyone that is deceiving, and tratiorious

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Bisexual/ dosn't care who they are as long as she likes them

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone to pamper her (acts annoyed but loves it)

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Walker<strong> son of Aeolus by _amubbala _

Nickname (They don't have to have one): Danny

Age (13-20): 15 practically 16

Gender (binary):Danny is almost a never serious guy.

APPEARANCE-

Hair (length, color, style): Danny's hair is usually cropped low (like a Roman) and he got his light Blond hair from his Dad. Also his hair is usually very bushy but when he goes to a party he makes it look like a small spike in the front.

Eyes (color, shape): Danny's eyes are round and he gets his light blue eyes from his mom, but when he gets mad his eyes to black just like his Dad.

Facial Features (mouth, nose, etc.): Medium slim size mouth, he has a snub nose and slim but somewhat bushy eyebrows, and some minor scars on his face.

Height: 6 foot 2

Weight: 182 pounds

Build (descriptive): Danny is lean with muscle, but not like a body builder which lets him be agile in a fight. He also has strong legs that let's him run fast in a sprint but he is also an okay long runner.

Skin Tone: White, but with a slight tan.

Clothing (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): In camp Danny always wears shorts (since the weather almost never changes) with the regular Camp Half Blood shirt. But in the mortal world he usually wears a blue athletic shorts with a white athletic shirt and sometimes a catch phrase like I Ball Till You Fall. If it is cold in the mortal world he wears a green Under Armour brand jacket. For sleep he wears a pair of jogging pants and no shirt. If Danny goes to a party he wears a suit like his dad with a dark blue tie.

Scars/Piercing/Tattoos: He wants to make his mom proud so he doesn't get piercing tattoos or piercing. But he has a lot of minor scars from sword cuts, but he has one minor cut from facing his sworn enemy a Manticore Danny was only able to survive with a lucky sword throw. The scar goes from his right shoulder to his torso. But no friends can see if he wears shorts.

Anything Else: Danny shoes are Nike and Jordan's

Personality (detailed and descriptive): Danny id the one that usually tries to bring his friends together after a group fight and he tries to be really funny. But never too hard, also when everyone is stressed out about something he tries to reduce the stress. But in the night he is totally different he stresses out like crazy because he is always wondering if he will live the next day. He is also haunted by demigod dreams and almost always wakes up at night. But in the morning his facade is back up.

Friends: Danny wants a kind but strong friend.

Enemies/Rivals: Any one that supposes his thoughts and his rival is anyone who is about as strong as him in sword fighting.

Romance: A kind girl who is also strong and agile. Who can also look through his facade.

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Maria Walker, <strong>daughter of Kymopoleia by _TailsDoll13_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): Shan

Age*: 15, nearly 16

Gender*: Female

Appearance-

Hair*: Black, nearly waist-length

Eyes*: Ocean blue

Facial Features*: Light dusting of freckles, mole under left eye

Height: 5"4

Weight: 140

Build*: Sort of a swimmer's build, although a little chubby

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): She basically wears a t-shirt with jeans or shorts all the time, and alternates between flip-flops and sneakers. Pajamas are basically like casual pajamas you find in stores and stuff. The only formal clothing she has is a simple black casual dress, and even then only for special occasions (re: funeral).

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Normally pierced ears, no scars or tattoos.

Anything Else: She's Mexican/Polynesian.

Personality*: She's generally a rather quiet girl, very sweet. She stutters sometimes, especially when nervous. She has a tough time coming out of her shell, but she generally accepts everyone. Put her near a bunch of people that all demand her attention, though, and she'll be escaping the crowd to find a safe, quiet spot.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Generally nice enough people, preferably ones who would drag her out of her shell a bit (possible love interest?)

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Bullies, basically, but Shannon's too shy to outright create an enemy.

Sexuality*: Bisexual, but with a leaning for girls over boys

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Basically the same as friends, but would care for her and respect her needs and wishes more

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney Renee Waller,<strong> daughter of Hebe by _nazlanmak_

Nickname: it's just Sydney (only a handful of extremely close people to her can call her Syd, otherwise, you'll earn yourself a deadly stare down)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

APPEARANCE

Hair: Sydney has wavy, strawberry blonde hair that reaches around mid-back. Most of the time it's left down or in a high ponytail, but it can be seen in a messy bun as well from time to time.

Eyes: Her eyes are an unimpressive, generic, blue. But that doesn't stop her from giving the most intimidating glares and b*tchiest eye roll around camp.

Facial Features: She has a resting b*tch face that never fails to intimidate. Sydney's quite pretty, and has high cheekbones and a thin nose (which, between you and me, probably had some work done). She would be generally regarded by guys as a "knockout". But really, she has a Barbie Doll type of beauty - like, yeah she's pretty, but in the most typical way, and it's kind of just eh.

Height: She's only 5'6", but people always think that she's 5'8" or taller. It's probably how she projects herself - bigger and badder than everyone else.

Weight: It's in the 105 - 110 range. Ask her though, and you will find yourself with a rep as broken as your arm when she's done with you.

Build: Sydney has the typical cheerleader build, which is lean, strong muscles, with curves in all the right places. She has been told that she has legs for days, but of course, she didn't need you to tell her that. She wasn't born with a rockin' body though. She follows a strictly pescetarian diet, calorie counting, and daily workouts. Just because she isn't on the squad anymore, doesn't mean that she's going to let herself go.

Skin Tone: She has light skin with pink undertones. She has spent hundreds of (her parent's) dollars and made very sure, that she doesn't have any pimples or acne of the sort.

Clothing: I think it's better that I show you. : / sydney_waller_oc/collection?id=4103471

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has no visible or prominent scars, nor tattoos. Her only piercings are for her earrings.

Anything Else: She gives some of the Aphrodite girls a run for their money.

Personality: There are two sides to Hebe's divinity - her being the goddess of youth, and also the helpful cupbearer. Obviously, Sydney hasn't inherited the latter. She often comes off as cold, insensitive, and shallow - and with good reason. She thinks she above everyone else and their problems. Sydney must play the part really well, since many seem too think that too. She always has her own self interest in mind and has deadly ambition. If she wants something, she will find a way to get it, using any means necessary. At least you can say she's dedicated. She is also a natural leader, but more of queen figurehead rather than responsible prime minister. This is where the youth plays in, as she hates responsibility and all that. I guess, that's why she enjoys partying so much, relishing her youth, trapped trying to live in it forever. Other qualities she has is a witty, sarcastic humour, that in fairness is actually funny. She has the magic of blatantly insulting you, and yet you can't hate her for it. Sometimes, you can't help but laugh along. She has that effect on people, making them rally behind her - it's a great and rare gift to possess, if only she'd use it for good.

Friends: Sydney doesn't actually have any real friends or people that care about her other than Ezra. She does have a bunch of cronies that follow her every order and whim though.

Enemies/Rivals: Pretty much anyone that goes against her or doesn't comply with her standards can be counted as her enemy. She especially hates any girl that threatens her popularity and power.

Sexuality: Sydney is straight, and definitely not shy about her homophobia (well, she's not shy about anything, really).

Romance: I want someone that will poke and prod and get under her skin, trying to get the genuinely caring Sydney that is hiding deep down there. I want a sweet guy that will be good for her, and she'll think "he is the one thing I've got going for me,". She'd probably hate him in the start because he constantly questions why she has to be so mean, or why she won't let anyone in. Romance is definitely something I hope to see with my character.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Wilde<strong> daughter of Aphrodite by _Innoc3ntKitt3n_

Nickname* (they don't need to have one): She is called Belle by her friends and family but she hates the nickname

Age* (13-20): 15

Gender* (binary):- Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style): dark brownish-blonde hair, long- reaches mid back, wavy and looks like it hasn't been brushed ever (which it hasn't. If she brushes her hair it frizzes heaps)

Eyes* (color, shape): Largish, blue grey

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc):average, slightly upturned nose, thin lips, freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 100 lbs (45 kg)

Build* (descriptive): Gymnasts build- thin, flexible

Skin Tone* (color): Pale tan colour but she doesn't tan, just burns

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Summer: Usually just a shirt and shorts, but sometimes floral dresses. She never wears the CHB shirt because she hates it. Converse shoes

Winter: Jeans and a long sleeved shirt, hoodies in really cold weather

Formal: usually a blue or white dress, tight at chest and flowy waist down

Sleepwear: In winter flannel Pyjamas, usually blue with kittens, in summer a baggy shirt and shorts

On quests: She'll wear stylish but loose clothing that's easy to move in, in case she needs to bust out some karate moves.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has a small scar on the left side of her waist that she got when she fell of her bike, and it's about three inches long

Personality* (detailed and descriptive): Rebel is an Aphrodite child through and through, although she's one of the nicer ones. She is obsessed with looking good, But she also cares about keeping above average grades. She generally seems like a sweet, kind girl, and she never swears... In English. If she gets frustrated with someone/thing then she will swear in Swedish. She can act stuck up and bitchy as well, but only to people she doesn't like. She is shyer than most Aphrodite children as well, but still flirts with random strangers. Rebel also has a competitive streak to her, and so will compete against children of Nike while at the same time keeping up her looks. She doesn't take losing as badly as children of Nike, but she still dislikes it. She has a slight rebellious streak to her, but it's hardly noticeable which people find strange. She is usually honest and trustworthy- except for when she is telling people what she's saying in Swedish, and other things. She does lie, just not often.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): Her cousins, who are living in Sweden, children of Hephaestus and Apollo mostly

Enemies/Rivals* (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): She would rival against children of Nike, and probably wouldn't get along with children of ares and hades

Sexuality* (can be anything, non-binary included): Straight

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): Someone sweet, good looking, and with a. Good sense of humour, but who also knows when to be serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalya Katia Vasilyev, <strong>daughter of Hebe by _dxrlingpan_

Nickname*: Nattie, although she doesn't really like it.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hero or Villain: I'm gonna have to say hero.

Appearance-

Hair: Natalya has crazy cinnamon colored curls that she usually just leaves down or in a braid.

Eyes: Round, honey-brown eyes.

Facial Features: Natalya's got tons of freckles around her nose and cheek area, and her lower lip is actually quite large compared to her upper. Her nose apparently holds the shape of a ski slope, and there's not so much as a wrinkle due to the fact that she's obsessed with moisturizing (perk of being a Hebe child).

Height: Kind of short; 5'2"

Weight: 120 lbs

Build: Natalya's pretty curvy; she's not fat, exactly, just not as thin as most of teenage female society today.

Skin Tone: Rather pale (perk of being of a Russian).

Clothing*:  
>Camp: CHB shirt, shorts of varying patterns and neon colors if warm, jeans of varying patterns and neon colors if cold, flip flops if warm, converse or boots if cold, sometimes a dark purple beanie (only one she owns)<br>Mortal World: Varying t-shirts if warm, long sweaters if cold, same bottoms as camp, except add leggings for cold, same shoes, sometimes that beanie  
>Sleepwear: Sweatpants and a tank top<br>Outerwear: An expensive-looking, white trench coat, courtesy of her father. Only wears it when it's cold.  
>Formal Wear: Short dresses, preferably sparkly, and just as sparkly high heels<p>

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: A tattoo of a music note on her right hip that she'd gotten while wasted with her friends. (Her dad doesn't know)

Personality: Natalya's... something. Since she has the hyperactive type of ADHD, she's always been really fast-paced and distracted while growing up. It's mellowed out a little with age and her medication, but she'll always be quirky and bubbly. See, although her mom's the goddess of youth and everything, she still really likes music and instruments, especially the drums, which she's been playing since she was 8. It's one of the only things she seems to really focus on. Her ADHD is much worse than her dyslexia, although it's not like her ADHD helps her focus on reading. The thing is, Natalya does not have a mute button. Well, she does, but it can only be found with negative stuff, insults, shouting, blackmail. She used to bounce around all the time when she was little, but now it's been reduced to the bounce of her leg when she's sitting. Although Natalya's sentence might change in the middle, her loyalty never will. (Ha, see what I did there)

Friends: Natalya likes to try and be friends with everyone, although, of course she's usually faster friends with people closer to the same perkiness level as her, especially when they have things in common, too.

Enemies/Rivals*: Since, once again, Natalya likes to try and be all friendly, I'd have to say that any rivals or enemies would be one to hate her first. Oh, and the Aphrodite kids. She just hates them generally.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Romance*: I'd have to say that someone that would work the best with Natalya would be either someone who can keep up with her, or someone who can tone her down. And, having a girl partner would take a bit more work, as Natalya's come out to no one, not even herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Vitale,<strong> daughter of Apolloby _TheGoddessOfWriting_

Nickname (they don't need to have one): Alex

Age: 14

Gender: female

Appearance-

Hair: wavy, light brown, chest length, mostly up in a ponytail

Eyes: sky blue

Facial Features: diamond shaped, round eyes, bit prominent chin, arched eyebrows, an ideal nose, and thin lips.

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 104 lb

Build: athletic

Clothing (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.): Camp wear: CHB t-shirt, denim shorts, and combat boots  
>Normal wear: jeans, t-shirtbutton down, and sneakers  
>Sleepwear: yoga shorts, tank top<br>Winter: jeans, long-sleeved t-shirt, sweater, fleece jacket, combat boots, and wool gloves and hat

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: small scar behind her ear from when a monster first attacked her.

Personality: witty, sarcastic, and often too much very sassy to people she dislikes. She's caring and protective over her friends, Camp Half-blood, and her mother, meaning that you don't bother them unless you want to end up with bone in your body broken.

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later): they can be reliable and will be there for you.

Enemies/Rivals (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later): Titans, Giants, anybody who threatens Camp Half-Blood

Sexuality: straight

Romance (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later): that he won't abandon her, will treat her as a human being and not as an object, and that he can listen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron Uriel Yang <strong>son of Hyperion by _TheHandWeWereDealt_  
>Nickname: NA

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: Is such a light blonde it's almost white, with streaks of gold mixed in. It's very curly, so he keeps it cut average.

Eyes: Are averaged sized, and a very light hazel.

Facial Features: Aaron has a pointed chin, and gaunt cheeks. He has a long, bridged nose, and thin eyebrows, and smaller than average ears.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 187

Build: Aaron is very tall and lanky, so he's quite thin.

Skin Tone: Tanned, from all of his years in the sun.

Clothing: Aaron is that guy who wears jeans and sweater vests, with t shirts underneath and everything. He isn't preppy or pretty boy ish, but he wears button down shirts and stuff like that. He sleeps with his boxers on, and for formal wear he puts on a suit and tie. And it's basically the same besides the camp shirt everywhere, all year round.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has a flaming sun tattoo on his left side, lots of scars from climbing trees and training, and a double piercing in his right ear.

Personality: Aaron is really bubbly and light hearted. He brings joy to everyone he talks too. His entire name means light. He makes the saddest people feel happy, and the angriest people calm down and feel content. Aaron is a huge jokester, but always knows when to stop, because he is caring. Even so, Aaron can be quite vain and cocky if he wants. Aaron is extremely sarcastuc and witty,but keeps it to a funny minimum and never gets mean with it.

Friends: People who can accept him for who he is, and can handle his personality.

Enemies/Rivals: People who are rude and mean and just horrible to others for no reason at all. People like Abrianna Hoffman, if you accept her.

Sexuality: Gay, Homosexual

Romance: A guy who can reign him in, but is just like him, but calmer.


	4. Update 1

Listen guys, all the characters you've turned in so far have been _great,_ but there's some things need to say. For one thing, I need more guys. Right now all I have is a bunch of girls, which is great and all but it's just not realistic. Secondly, I need more heterosexual people. It's great that you guys are so accepting, but in real life, there are more heterosexual people than bisexual or homosexual. Right now, I have more bisexual or lesbian girls than anything else, and that's really not conducive to any form of healthy romantic side-story. Thirdly, diversify your characters. I know all of you hate girly-girls, but the simple fact of the matter is that they exist and are actually quite prominent. So keep that all in mind, and keep submitting because, most of all, I need more characters in general. Thanks!


	5. Update 2

I've gotten a lot of characters so far, which is great, thank you guys so much. However, I would still like more characters as well as more diversity, and so for that reason, I am happy to announce that submissions have been extended for one more week! This means all submissions will be due next Sunday, December 21. I need you to send me more straight girls. I have a lot of straight guys and very few straight girls, so send me some heterosexual females. Also, don't be afraid to make happy characters. Not everyone goes through traumatic experiences, some people really just love life and all that it has to offer. Make sure to check the Bios chapter for your character and anything you'd like me to change. If you've submitted a character and you don't see it there, PM me. Either I made a mistake or I have a good reason. Remember to PM for any changes you'd like me to make, as well as your preferences for friends, rivals, and lovers.


	6. Update 3

Well, it looks like this is drawing to a close. I've gotten a lot of great characters so far, but the submissions are still open for another day. This is your last chance to submit a character, and this will be officially closed by the next time I update. Thank you all, and submit whatever you like. I'm not putting any preferences this time. Look through the characters already posted and see if you come up with something unique. Also remember to tell me, who you want as a friend, rival, or lover, and to contact the creators of those characters, to make sure it's okay.


	7. Update 4

Submissions are now officially closed. Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. Also, if you submitted a child of a titan or character from the books, please PM me again so I can add your characters in. Also, I need everyone to send me your preferences for the characters you want. Even if you don't have any and would rather have me choose, tell me. If I'm not contacted in some way about these specifications, I may have to cut your character from the story. Make sure to check the characters chapter to see if I made any mistakes about your character. Also, if you don't see your character there, contact me, and don't be too angry. I may have meant to include your character and made a mistake, or I may have a reason for not including them. Thank you all again. Character preferences are due the day after Christmas.


	8. Update 5

Well, I must admit, this has grown quite well. There has been a few holdouts with the whole relationships thing, but that's fine, just send it in asap. Also, it has come to my attention that I have yet to announce who exactly will be the main characters and such, and I have a very good reason for that; I just can't decide. I know, I know, as the author this is my responsibility, but I've decided to push it onto all of you. Yes, that's right, all of you get to to chose in what matter of importance the characters fall. So send in votes by PMing me a list of your 5 favorite characters, in order, numbered 1-5, where 5 is your favorite, like so:

5. Favorite

4. 2nd Favorite

3. 3rd favorite

2. 4th favorite

1. 5th favorite

Now, this is how it will work. The votes will be tallied by points. That's to say, a character positioned at number 5 from someone will get 5 points and the character positioned at 1 will get 1 point, so if a character was 5 from three people, 4 from one, and 3 from two more than the character will have a total of 25 points. The character with the most points will be main, then major, then minor. Now remember, although this is very democratic, I must remind you that I do have final say in which characters make it and which don't. Also, you can only vote once, even if you sent in more that one character, and you may not vote for your own character, and you may not vote for the same character twice. Thank you very much for all your help.

**EDIT: I may not have been clear, all characters listed on the bios page are in the story, this only determines the degree of their importance.**

**EDIT: So I didn't realize quite how many characters there actually were, so let's do your top 10 favorite characters, so 10 should now be your favorite character, and so on and so forth. You don't have to do a full 10 if you don't want to but you cannot do more than 10. If you do less than 10, start from 10 and work your way down. So say you only want to do seven characters, then you would start at 10 and go to 4. Also, if you did not submit a character and you are just reading the story, or your character was not accepted, you can still vote if you'd like to.**


	9. Update 6

Well only many of you have voted so far, but polls are still open. Also, if everyone who submitted a Roman demigod could contact me, it would be great. Also, it is very important to note that this story will focus less on a quest or villain and more on the life of the demigods included. That's not to say there won't be quests, nor does it mean there won't be some type of bad guy to take out, but it will come later into the story. This also means that the non-main characters will have much larger roles than they traditionally do. The "main" characters will be the only characters to get POV's however, and they will also be the center of all the story lines. Major characters will be characters important to the main characters and they will have very large parts also, and will most likely have some part in most if not all story lines. Minor characters may have roles ranging from a mere mention to being the center of some sort of plot line, making their roles varied. The story will be starting very soon now that I have a pretty good idea of who the main characters will be based on how the votes are coming in.


End file.
